Like Animals
by fantaisieponz
Summary: Spike Spiegel is an acclaimed, though depressed actor. Faye Valentine is a record-making, though lonely singer. With these two miserly hearts coming together, will they be able to finally find happiness... with themselves? /Rated M for language & lemons/
1. The Decision

**A/N:** Just so everyone knows before I say ANYTHING else...I am CtlAltDelete for those of you who go to so this is MY story just in case you guys were thinking I stole it. But yeah. This story is about Faye and Spike as celebs. A singer and actor, respectively. Um...so yeah, there's not much else I can say about it except for read it and enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

"CUT!" The director yelled over to his cast with his megaphone.

The actors all of a sudden lit up with life and walked nonchalantly off of the set and over to their chairs.

Acclaimed actor, Spike Spiegel sluggishly walked over to his trailer, his back hunched over, and climbed in, falling backward onto his armed rocking chair.

Spike Spiegel was an amazing actor. When he got onto the screen, there was no limit to what he could do. His work gained him three Oscar nominations and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Also being regarded as one of the most handsome actors in Hollywood, he was voted 'Sexiest Man Alive' twice. Still he wasn't happy. He could see it like it was yesterday.

_"Fashion designer, Julia MacFadden, and film director, Vicious Napier, have been killed in a plane crash today. Both were 26 -"_

He shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of the thought, his mossy green hair becoming a messy mass of unruly green fluff atop of his head.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even finch when his trailer door swung open, revealing his beefy, middle-aged bodyguard, Jet Black. Jet took one big step up into Spike's large trailer and stood up against the wall, silently closing the door, as if he were invisible.

"What's wrong, man? Harley said that kissing you was like kissing cardboard."

Spike made a loud sigh and shrugged, sinking deep down into his chair. "She's not that cute anyways."

Jet stared at his tall, lanky boss plopped down in a rocking chair like some old man. He'd seen this look before. Far too many times in fact.

"Hey, man," Jet tossed his boss a cigarette, "It's been, what?, two years now?" Jet walked over to Spike, pulling out his lighter and giving Spike's cancer stick it's start. Spike sucked in the sweet nicotine, relieving him of any problems he's endured in the last twenty minutes. Spike reached for the cancer stick protruding from his thin lips and slowly pulled it out, releasing a cloud of light grey smoke from his nostrils.

"Yeah, but….she's still with me. I can feel it. She always is."

Jet watched Spike blankly. When Julia left him, Spike had become a completely different person. He didn't got out anymore. Looked at everything in a negative light. Began acting so nonchalant about life.

"Hey," Jet looked down at his boots. "You wanna go out to Club Chaotic with me? You shouldn't let this whole thing with Harley get you down." Jet asked, completely ignoring the fact that Spike had just told him that thinking about his past love was making him upset.

Spike sighed, letting out a small cloud of smoke from his thin lips. "Fine. Just don't try to hook me up with some dumb shrew. I've had about enough of women." Spike smiled at his bodyguard, obviously referring to not only Julia, but also Harley's comments.

Jet smiled in return, happy that his boss seemed to have lightened up.

Just a little bit though.

* * *

The crowd roared at the last note left her throat.

"Thank you." Faye murmured into the microphone. She bowed her head and left the stage, her short, black dress swishing along her knees as she walked down the stages stairs and onto the grass.

Her best friend/agent Eunice Katz ran over to get best friend.

"Oh, god Faye, that has to be the best show that you've ever done!" Eunice's excited smile stretched from ear to ear.

Faye looked up at her friend.

"Um..thanks.." The look in Faye's jade orbs said it all. She quickly walked past Eunice and into her tour bus.

Hopping into the first seat, Faye buried her face in her hands. She was miserable. She loved singing. She loved the cash it brought in. But what she didn't have was someone to share it with - someone to love. Her heart ached with grief thinking about when she'd crossed paths with Carter. She couldn't bare to think about it.

"Hey babe," Eunice plopped on the seat next to Faye. "What's wrong? I know you're not thinking about ---"

Faye looked up at Eunice. The melancholy look in her face did the talking. Eunice looked up and sighed, slowly closing her light brown eyes. She, then, looked back at her best friend.

"Faye, Carter is gone. You've got to take your mind off of him."

"I know, but.... it's just so hard." Faye looked down at her lap, tears slowly making their way down her porcelain cheeks.

Eunice sighed. "I know, Faye... I know... but Carter was a scumbag! All he did was take your money, sleep with prostitutes and ……he beat you!"

Faye didn't respond. She knew that's exactly what Carter did but... somehow, he still occupied her mind.

"Look, let's go somewhere tonight. Somewhere where you can just get your mind off of things and have fun."

Faye raised an eyebrow and smirked. "There's no place like that other than Heaven."

Eunice's face lit up. "Club Chaotic." She smiled.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Eunice, just to jog your memory a little. That's where I met Carter!"

"No, Faye. I promise. Everything's on me. We go, we have a great time and, who knows……maybe you'll meet someone." The brunette raised her eyebrows and clapped both her hands together in a praying motion towards her friend.

Faye sighed. She hated when Eunice did that because it always won her over. "Fine! We'll go! But I'm not bringing anyone home!"

"No one's asking you to, Faye. All I'm asking is that you have a great time."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed! In the next chapter, our two favorite characters will meet! It's actually a very interesting encounter...Next chapter will be up tonight! See ya later!


	2. Club Chaotic

_Daft Punk's 'Revolution 909' vibrated the grounds miles away._

Jet looked over at his pessimistic boss. Spike's head and eyes were straight forward. His back a little hunched. The robust bodyguard playfully punched his boss in the shoulder. "Cheer up, Spike. Maybe you'll find some girls to bring -"

"I'm not here to look at girls, Jet." Spike mumbled, pushing Jet's heavy hand off of his slender shoulder. "I'm just here to get a drink."

Jet heavily sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

* * *

"Tighter, Faye!"

"Jesus, how tight do you want it?!" Faye reluctantly obeyed, pulling the strings of Eunice's corset dress at tight as she could.

"Okay, OKAY! Shit, ya tryin' to kill me!" Eunice turned around quickly, ripping Faye's hands from the strings.

Faye shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go."

Faye and Eunice ran outside to find Faye's driver, Ryan, waiting for them.

"Sorry, we took so long, Ryan." Eunice announced to Ryan, who kept his head and eyes straightforward, trying his hardest not to look at Eunice's flawless tan legs.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Faye! That - That's Spike Spiegel!" Eunice shot her arm across Faye's face and to her window.

Faye looked back at Eunice, a nonchalant look among her beautiful face as she shrugged her shoulders. "And?"

"Come on," Eunice ruffled up her brunette hair a bit. "You know he's the most gorgeous man alive."

"Sure. Look, Eunice, I'm not here to get guys, okay. I just need to....." Faye looked down at her lap, her mind beginning to relapse into Carter. "...to get my mind off of things."

Eunice looked at her violet-haired best friend, placing her hand on her's.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Eunice gave Faye a heart-felt smile. Faye looked up at Eunice. She knew that she could always make her feel better about things.

"Okay." Faye nodded and smiled back.

"Um...Miss Valentine..."

"Oh yes!" Faye jumped, realizing that they'd been sitting in front of the club for about five minutes.

"Thanks Ryan!" Faye shifted out of the car, trying to keep her red cocktail dress down. "Stay in the area so that you can pick us up in a few hours."

"See ya later, Ryan!" Eunice added seductively, hopping out of the car after Faye. As the two gorgeous women exited the car, Ryan wiped his brow with the back of his hand and turned the air on blast.

* * *

Jet and Spike sat at in the VIP section in the back of the Club, now completely surrounded by airheaded women. While Jet enjoyed the attention, Spike couldn't stand it. Though one of his major peeves was women with attitudes, it was also stupid women, women that had looks but no brains, whatsoever. Spike rested his left leg on his right and sucked in the sweet nicotine of his cigarette.

"H-Hi M-Mister Spiegel." A girl, no older than 16, walked up to Spike. Her long, red hair, heavy make-up and mini black dress were evidence that she was desperate to look older than she was.

"I-I've seen all your films and.... I think you're-you're a great actor." Spike looked the girl up and down nonchalantly. She was obviously trying too hard to sound seductive.

"Thank you." Spike responded flatly, obviously not wanting to be bothered with the girl. Spike looked over at Jet to see that he was gone. Spike frantically looked to his left and right, the girl before him having a confused looked painted across her youthful face.

"Where the fuck is-"

"Spike! No reason to get all worked up. Hey, all you, shoo!" All the girls scattered away from the VIP table, huffing, puffing, sucking their teeth, etc.

Jet sat back down next to Spike. Spike looked at him as if he were a maniac.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Spike roughly dug his cigarette into the ash tray to get another cigarette out of his breast pocket, lighting it quickly, not breaking his death glare at Jet.

"Guess who I found downstairs?" Jet cracked his knuckles, looking over at his boss.

Spike sighed, rolling his eyes, wondering if this night could get any more worse. "Who?"

With that said, two pairs of perfect, gorgeous legs, one with red pumps, the other with blue, succeeded up the single flight of stairs in front of the attractive male pair.

"Hi." One of the women stuck their hand out to Spike, "I'm Faye Valentine." Her red cocktail dress fit tightly, hugging her perfectly shaped hourglass body. The strapless dress made looking at her figure all the more enjoyable.

Spike gave the beautiful violet-haired woman a smirk that could make any girl's heart melt. "Hey."

Faye bit her lip and looked at Eunice, who was too busy flirting with Jet, and slowly lowered her hand to her side, quickly concluding that Spike wasn't the type of guy that shook hands.

"Well," Spike shrugged at her, his hands in his pockets, "You gonna stand there all night?" Spike's signature smirk returned to his tan face.

"Oh!" Faye slightly jumped, sitting next to Spike on the booth.

Spike hunched over towards to table, upon Faye sitting next to him, putting his cigarette out.

"So..." Faye yelled, trying to make sure she was heard over the loud house music.

"Look," Spike put his hand in front of Faye's face, then lowered it and looked at her. "I've been surrounded by air-headed wenches all night and I'm not here to bond with anyone, or look at women, so don't think that your tits and ass is making an impression on me."

Faye gasped at his, not only rude comments, but blunt demeanor. Faye took Spike's drink, and threw it directly in his face, soaking Spike's face, hair, shirt and jacket. Spike squeezed his eyes tightly and licked the beer from around his mouth.

Faye stood up, grabbing her pocket-book and looked at a shocked Eunice.

"FAYE?!"

"Let's go!" Faye stormed down the stairs and out of the club, swinging her arms furiously.

"Damn, Spike. What did you do this time?" Jet threw his arms up.

Spike shot a "shut the hell up" look at his comrade, his lips so tight together, they looked like parallel lines.

Faye reached the sidewalk and waited for Eunice, her crossed arms against her chest now trembling, due to her fury. She'd gone to this club to forget about everything. Not to be brought back to the past. Eunice finally caught up with her violet-haired friend, embarrassed.

"FAYE?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WE WERE HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME!"

"YOU! You were having a good time. That jerk told me that my tits and ass weren't making an impression on him, like I wanted them to. I was just trying to talk to him." Faye looked down. "When he told me that.... the face I saw was Carter's."

Eunice was flabbergasted. She and Jet were flirting so hard that she didn't even realize what was going on with Faye and Spike.

Spike stormed out of the club, still soaking wet from the beer that was thrown in his face earlier. Jet closely followed.

"Spike! Don't do any-"

"Look, wench, you're paying for this suit!" Spike pointed his long, slender index finger in front of Faye's face.

"Get out of my face, asshole. I'm not paying for shit!" Faye pushed him out the way and began walking. She didn't know where she was going but she was going anywhere where her long legs would take her. Spike began quickly walking after her.

"I'm sorry about that, baby," Jet walked next to Eunice, who's arms were crossed against her chest and watching Spike and Faye. "He's just…so tense nowadays.

Eunice shook her head and shrugged. "I think they're both maniacs if you ask me." Eunice mumbled.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?! Hey, don't walk away while I'm trying to talk to you!" Spike quickly caught up with Faye and grabbed her forearm, violently.

"LET GO OF ME!" Faye tried as hard as she could to turn loose of Spike's grasp, but it was too strong.

"No." Spike smirked at her and responded calmly. She didn't want to admit it, but her knees almost turned to jell-o at the sight.

"What the fuck is YOUR problem?! All I did was try to talk to you!" Faye finally snatched her forearm from Spike's grasp.

"No, you did-"

"Yes, I did. But you cut me off with your rude ass comments!" Faye straightened her cocktail dress out by tugging the bottom down.

Right at that moment, Spike couldn't believe all the vulnerability in this woman's face. She looked as if she'd been grieving her entire life.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Faye turned on her red heel and began walking to nowhere.

"Wait!... Miss Valentine..." Faye stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"This suit costs twelve hundred woolongs." Spike smirked then headed the opposite way to meet with Jet.

Faye couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes thinned down to little green slits.


	3. Crazed Fans and Psycho Chicks

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Last night, there was a glitch in the system where when I would try to upload a chapter, I would get an error message. Well, I'm more than happy to see that it's been fixed and excited to have you guys finally read it! HAPPY READING!

* * *

"Ugh…I can't believe that asshole!" Faye crossed her arms over her chest and angrily crossed her legs. She sat comfortable in daisy dukes and a camisole. It was the morning after her crazy night at Club Chaotic. She sighed, falling back into her couch's large pillows. Eunice walked into the den Faye was currently occupying, still in her Betty Boop boxer shorts and tank top, or what she called, her 'pajamas', with a cup of brandy in each of her small hands.

"Yeah…but hey," Eunice sat down next to her friend, handing her a cup of brandy. "At least he's really smexy." She playfully winked at Faye, who was giving her a blank look.

"I don't care. That doesn't justify his fucked up attitude." Faye took a small sip of her drink.

"Well, you know what Faye? Just forget about him. It's probably a…. nine out of ten chance that you'll see him again. Hollywood is huge." Eunice lied, giving Faye a small shrug before focusing her attention back to her brandy. Faye kept her gaze on her cup.

"That would be wonderful." She miserably responded. Faye continued to stare into her cup. "Hey," She finally looked up at Eunice. "You wanna go shopping at that new mini mall they just built down the street? They've got tons of boutiques."

A creepy smile crept upon Eunice's face as she slowly turned her head towards her best friend. She slammed her brandy down onto the long coffee table that sat in front of them. "Are you serious? Do you actually think that I would turn down a shopping spree?"

Faye smiled and turned her head forward. "Yeah. What the hell was I thinking?"

Eunice slapped Faye's bare leg off of her knee. Faye immediately rubbed the area that she was just slapped in, in pain. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Jesus, Eunice! I'm dressed already! How about you go put some clothes on instead of rushing me!"

"FINE!" Eunice cheered as she hopped up from the couch and leapt to her room to get dressed.

Faye shook her head, now realizing, and regretting, what she got herself into.

* * *

"Remind me to put you in my will." Eunice and Faye walked along the sidewalks of the hundreds of boutiques in Fashion Villa.

"Um…news flash! I don't need the money. I just wanted to…you know…have some girl time." Faye warmly smiled at Eunice.

"Awww! You're so sweet! I love you!" Eunice overdid returning Faye the favor by giving her a huge hug and giving her that creepy smile again.

"Um…hi! Are you THE Faye Valentine?" A young girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 with long brown hair walked up to the awkward pair.

"Uh…yes. I am." Faye, reluctantly, replied.

"OH…..MY…..GOD! My friends! They didn't believe me when I said it was you! Can you….sign my backpack?" The babbling teen pulled out a sharpie from her small, plaid backpack and gave it to the surprised singer. She, then, pulled her backpack off her shoulders and shoved it at Faye.

"I LOVE you! I have ALL of your albums! You have such an awesome voice!"

"Hah..thank you very…much." Faye quickly signed the girls backpack so that she could hopefully get away from the annoying fan faster.

"And…there you go. Thank you for the support." Faye finished her signature off and gave the sharpie back to the teen.

"OH MY GOD!!!" The girl began jumping up and down, screaming as he gazed at Faye's signature. "Oh, before I go, can I ask you something that is among serious debate between me and my friends?"

Faye looked at Eunice with a surprised look. Eunice looked at Faye and nodded her head in the girl's direction, indicating that Faye should ask her what she's talking about.

"Uh…sure. What is it?"

"Are you dating Spike Spiegel?"

Faye's entire face and demeanor changed. Her face began to turn the color of a ripe tomato. Eunice, who was shocked herself, grabbed Faye's shoulders and began to turn her body around so that she wouldn't ruin her reputation by taking her fury out on, obviously, one of her biggest fans.

"Umm…Faye is…"

Faye shot back around to look at the girl.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT DATING THAT A…I MEAN SPIKE SPIEGEL! WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT CRAZY IDEA???" Faye said very loud, trying her hardest not to scream.

"Well, there was a picture obtained, yesterday, that showed you guys together outside of…I think it was Club Chaotic? Or one of those clubs downtown."

"WHAT?!" Faye grabbed the top of her head, making her smooth, violet hair a complete mess.

"Yeah! It's all over the newspaper!" The girl said, nonchalantly. "But why are you making such a big deal out of it? He IS of course, the sexiest man alive? What girl WOULDN'T wanna date him?"

"THIS GIRL!" Faye pointed at herself and ran into the Welcome Center that the threesome stood in front of.

"Ah…she's so awesome. It must be an honor to be best friends with Faye Valentine." The girl said, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched Faye ram shack the store in admiration.

"Please. You should be surprised I'm not in a psych ward right now." Eunice responded as she watched her friend in horror.

"Hm. You're a good friend." The girl responded, sarcastically and walked away.

Eunice watched after the girl in disgust. "Ugh…little bitch." She mumbled under her breath before jogging into the store to calm her friend down.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S FAYE VALENTINE!!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, FAYE!!"

"I LOVE YOU, FAYE!"

From left and right, people chanted Faye's name, screaming for her to take a picture with them and yelling marriage proposals. Faye finally got to the magazine rack. She was disgusted. It was front page news.

FAYE VALENTINE AND SPIKE SPIEGEL: NEW COUPLE ALERT

Faye looked up at the crowd in complete fear.

"It's not true…." She said, not above a whisper, slowly walking towards the door which Eunice was standing in front of. "I'm not…I'm not dating this man…" She said, just a little louder. "This man is an asshole!" She yelled. "I'm not dating him! I'M NOT DATING SPIKE SPIEGEL!!" She screamed. Right then, Eunice grabbed her and the pair ran out of the store and left for home.

* * *

"Faye, you can't have freak outs like that! You know that the media is watching every single thing you do."

"I know that Eunice it's just that THIS isn't true!"

Faye and Eunice were in Faye's bedroom in the extremely large, three bedroom flat she and Eunice bought a year ago.

"Let me see that. Give it to me." Faye handed Eunice the newspaper, reluctantly. Eunice ripped it in two, visibly, easily. Faye gaped her mouth open, shocked at her friend's strength.

"Bam! It's gone. Ya happy now?"

"Jesus Christ, Eunice."

Eunice shrugged when the phone began to ring.

"Oh, I'll get it." Eunice mumbled, hopping off of Faye's large light blue bed and running into the den to grab the phone.

"Hello?" Eunice answered.

"Hey, sweet thing." Eunice giggled knowing exactly who it was.

"Umm…who is this?"

"Are you telling me that you seriously don't remember me? Ah, I see. Maybe it was Spike and Faye's fight that distracted you."

"Ah…tall, buff, hot guy, right? You're umm….Joey? Jonny?..." Eunice loved doing this because it was always a form of dominance.

"Jet!"

"Oh, yeah!" Eunice smiled from ear to ear and ran into Faye's bedroom, hopping on her bed like a little girl.

'Who is it?' Faye mouthed to Eunice.

Eunice covered the speaker of the phone with her hand before whispering, "Jet. Spike's bodyguard."

Faye rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh…"

Eunice giggled at whatever Jet had just said to her. "Yeah…"

"So what you up to tonight?"

"Oh, the usual. Stay inside. Eat. Watch a movie. Sleep." Eunice turned on her bag and looked to the ceiling.

"How about gettin' a bite to eat? My treat."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Eunice shot up with an excited look on her face. Faye not the least bit interested.

"There's only one problem."

"What?" Eunice's face fell.

"I gotta bring Mr. Spiegel."

"Oh, darn. Why?"

"Well…I'm his bodyguard. So I've gotta guard HIS body."

"I see, I see…well, maybe I could talk to Faye and she'd like to keep him some company. Maybe they can finally get along this time, huh?" Eunice smiled at Faye and hadn't really put two and two together yet.

"Hah….good luck with that. Meet me at Roger's Steak and Grill at 8, alright baby?"

"Hehe…okay!"

"Bye."

"Goodbye!" Eunice clicked the phone off slowly and took a deep breath.

"Uh oh. What is it NOW, Eunice?"

"Okay…" Eunice fumbled with her fingers, praying that Faye would be cooperative. "Well, Jet asked me to go to dinner with him tonight."

"Okay…" Faye looked at Eunice as if she had just said 'jfiewayutijiyrteutsd'.

"And I said yes….but he has to bring a friend…"

Faye crossed her arms across her chest. "Aaaand…."

"It's Spike."

Faye dropped her arms, angrily and glared at her friend. "Eunice! I really hope that you don't expect me to go out with him?"

"PLEASE! You'll be there with me! PLEASE! I promise I'll pay you back in ANY way!" Eunice was, now, on her hands and knees, begging Faye to oblige to her proposal. Faye rolled her eyes and tried not to look at her friend. She, then, sighed, knowing that she was losing this battle.

"Oh, FINE! Just don't ask me to do anything for you for a VERY long time!"

"OH MY GOD, FAYE! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Eunice hopped up and gave Faye a huge and longing hug. "We're supposed to be at Roger's Steak and Grill at 8, so start getting ready!" Eunice ran out of Faye's room and into her own, getting ready for her date with Jet. Faye just looked down at her bed and sighed a heavy sigh.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Do I actually want to go out with the asshole, Spike Spiegel?"


	4. Roger's Steak and Grill

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone reading Like Animals! I'm really excited that you guys are liking the story….well, on with the fourth installment! HAPPY READING!

* * *

Eunice walked Faye's room, wearing a tight, black strapless dress and black high heels. Her long, sandy brown hair was swept up into a neat, silver clamp. She became livid upon the sight of Faye sleeping on her bad, still in her camisole and daisy dukes.

"FAYE VALENTINE!!!!" Eunice pulled the bottom of Faye's comforter so hard, Faye flew onto the other side of the bed.

Faye sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hey. What's…the…deal?" She responded, groggily, squinting at Eunice. Eunice, furiously, pointed at her silver wristwatch.

"Faye, it's 7:12! Go get dressed! NOW!" The anger in Eunice's eyes made Faye shoot up, immediately, from the spot she was sitting and run into her huge, messy closet. Eunice followed her closely.

"Hm…so how do I dress when I'm going to meet an asshole at an upscale grill place for my best friend so she can go out with his bodyguard?" Faye asked herself out loud, scratching her head with one hand and resting the other on her hip.

"This." Eunice pointed at a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright yellow strapless shirt.

"Oh, no, Eunice. That's for when I'm going out to a club with a guy that I ACTUALLY LIKE." Faye smiled at her friend.

"Come on, Faye. You'll look hot. Hotter than normal." Eunice put her hands together and did the ever-so-annoying praying motion. Faye sighed.

"Fine! Jesus Christ…" Faye grabbed the outfit and walked miserably to her bathroom to take a shower.

"You've got 10 minutes, Faye!" Eunice sang as she sat on Faye's light blue bed and waited for her. Faye responded by turning on shower.

* * *

"Why is this such a surprise? I don't care who this girl is, honestly." Spike said, as he and Jet walked down the sidewalk to Roger's Steak and Grill. Spike wanted to turn around and leave. Every time Jet went out on date with a girl, he would drag Spike along and set him up with one of her girlfriends. Whoever the girl would be, she'd end up being completely star struck and not able to really speak to him except for telling him how cute he was and how his movies were so great. This time, he'd had enough.

"Listen, Spike. All you have to do is sit there." Jet clapped her large hands on Spike's broad shoulders.

"I know," Spike roughly pushed Jet's huge hands off of him. "And what makes you think that I actually want to do that?"

Jet sighed. There was no getting around this guy. "Well, look. I'll order anything and everything that you want. It's on me. Just please. At least PRETEND that you're fine, okay?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to sit there like you asked me to."

"Good!" Jet smiled at a miserable looked Spike as they walked into the restaurant. You couldn't exactly tell what kind of restaurant Roger's Steak and Grill was by the name. It was a very upscale and classy restaurant that sold any kind of food that you liked. It was, purposely, a very expensive restaurant and famous for its celebrity sightings. Spike and Jet walked to the counter, where a red-headed, green eyed boy, who looked no older than 20, stood. Upon the sight of Spike, the boy's complete face changed from bored to completely star struck.

"Uh…we have four people but we want two tables for two." Jet said, looking down at his watch. The boy continued to stare at Spike, his mouth gaped open. Jet looked up from his watch to see the boy, awkwardly staring at his attractive boss. Spike was oblivious to the teen, looking around the restaurant.

"SIR!" Jet said, pounding his fist on the counter.

"OH! I'm sorry!" The boy jumped, "How many did you say?"

"FOUR BUT WE WANT TWO TABLES FOR TWO!"

"Oh, okay. Uh…Smoking or nonsmoking?"

"Smoking."

"Okay." The boy, his hands shaking wildly, grabbed four menus and shoved them at Jet.

"Aren't you supposed to show us to our seats?" Jet looked at the teen as if he were speaking Chinese.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The boy ran out from around the counter and walked to the foursome's tables. Two large booths that sat beside a window wall that overlooked the entire city.

"The-these will be your tables."

"Ah. And great tables they are." Jet smiled at the young man.

"Here are your menus. A waiter will be with you shortly." The young boy said, nodding as he nervously walked back towards the counter.

"Do you see what you can do to people?" Jet leaned in towards Spike as he leaned back against his seat.

"Well, it's a privilege to be born with such gorgeous looks and killer acting skills." Spike sarcastically responded, lightly laughing at himself and lighting a cigarette.

"Jet!"

Jet turned around to see the woman that he'd been dreaming about since the night before looking more gorgeous than she did at Club Chaotic and he equally beautiful (and famous) friend.

Spike's eyes bulged out of his head. He roughly grabbed Jet's red tie and pulled him in.

"Is THIS who you sent me on a date with?!"

"Look, man. I'm sorry. If I would have told you who it was, you definitely wouldn't have come. And I HAD to see Eunice. Do you know what I mean?"

Spike through Jet's tie back at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I don't."

"Well, how are you two doing?" Eunice and Faye now stood at the head of the table where Spike and Jet were currently sitting. Eunice looked extremely cheerful whereas Faye looked miserable and unhappy.

"I'm grrrrrreat." Jet responded, his eyes full of lust as he looked Eunice, slowly, up and down. Eunice turned her gaze to Spike.

"And you, Spike?"

"Just….." He glanced at Faye. As soon as they caught each other's gaze, they looked away quickly. He sighed. "Just wonderful."

"That's good." Eunice smiled, looking back at the reason she even came out. Jet immediately looked at Spike.

"Hey, Spike. Why don't you and Faye go to the OTHER booth, eh?" Jet raised his eyebrows as Spike, while Spike looked at his bodyguard in pure disgust.

"Fine." He shot up, shimmied out of the booth, and flopped onto the other one behind them. Eunice gracefully sat in the seat that Spike had previously occupied. Eunice smiled up at Faye as Faye looked down at her and Jet in pure anger. Eunice and Jet merely shrugged at her as she rolled her eyes and sat across from Spike.

For the first five minutes Faye sat across from Spike with her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes piercing as Spike sat his right ankle on his left knee, shoved his hands into his pockets and quietly smoked a cigarette while looking out of the window.

Faye sighed and looked out the window. "I can't believe Eunice did this to me." She mumbled.

"You actually think this is a treat?"

Faye raised an eyebrow and looked at the actor across from her.

"Going out with you? Do you actually think I asked for this?"

Faye shook her head and responded calmly though she really wanted to scream, "I didn't say you did."

Spike smashed the last of his cigarette into the ashtray in front of him, then pushed it to the side.

"So, have you got my ten hundred woolongs, yet?" Spike arrogantly grinned at his famous counterpart.

Faye sarcastically giggled. "Never will I give you ten hundred woolongs."

"If you say so, dear." Spike slowly pushed the menu towards Faye.

"Aren't you gonna order?"

"Nope." He responded, shaking his head, slowly.

Faye sighed. "I'm leaving." Faye stood and walked out of the booth.

"FAYE!" Eunice yelled, catching everyone's attention in the restaurant. Faye turned around quickly.

"Just call me when you're ready to go, okay?" Faye turned on her bright, yellow heel and walked out of the restaurant. Eunice looked back at Jet.

"It's okay. I have the same problems with that – HEY!" Jet looked to see that Spike had left himself.

* * *

Faye walked as fast as she could in her bright, yellow pumps down the sidewalks of the city. Her main goal was to get away from Spike Spiegel as fast as she could. All she could –

BAM

All of a sudden, Faye was on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"Ah. Miss Valentine. It's certainly been a while." Faye slowly looked up to see who she feared the most. Her ex-boyfriend, Carter Fields.


	5. The Brief Return of Carter Fields

"C-Carter…." Faye couldn't believe her eyes. Just when she was no longer afraid to leave her house. Just when she gained all of her confidence back. Carter returns.

"Oh, Faye. Don't you miss me?" Carter took a step closer to Faye. He was gorgeous, she'd give him that. His dark brown, shaggy hair and his equally dark brown eyes matched beautifully with his thin, slightly broken nose and thin lips.

"Faye…? Haven't you missed me?" Faye shook her head wildly to rid herself of her daydream. Her tone immediately turned cold.

"No. Now move out of the fucking way." Faye roughly pushed Carter aside and walked past him, scared to death of what he would do next.

"Faye!" Carter grabbed the back of Faye's neck violently and pulled her toward him. "Why haven't you returned my calls? I've missed you baby…" Carter gently kissed Faye upon her soft, porcelain cheek before throwing her to the ground. Faye looked up at Carter, more afraid then she'd been in her entire life.

"Leave her alone." A familiar, rich and soothing voice came from nowhere.

"Wha -?! Who the hell are you?" Carter stuttered, completely flabbergasted.

"I said leave her alone." Spike Spiegel walked out of the shadows of the night, smoking a cigarette. His hands stuffed into his pockets. Faye sat shocked, convinced she was in a dream.

"Ah… Spike Spiegel, huh? So you ARE dating this loser?" Carter smiled at Spike.

"I AM NOT!" Faye screamed from the cement she was currently sitting on.

"Well, I guess I've gotta teach you a little lesson, Mr. Sexiest Man Alive." Carter grabbed the front of Spike's navy blue jacket. "Don't ever get into Carter Field's business." Before Carter could reach his fist back, Spike grabbed his arm and tossed him backward onto the ground. Faye gasped in shock. As Carter stood back up, groaning in pain, Spike, immediately, kicked Carter square in his face, making this the second time Carter would meet the pavement. Spike turned to look at Faye, who was watching the two men in total shock, oblivious to the fact that she was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Spike walked over to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine. Please don't help me."

"No, I'm going to."

Carter slowly walked towards Spike, planning his surprise attack. As soon as Carter stood a foot away from him, Spike sharply turned around and punched Carter as hard as he could in his face. Carter fell backward, again onto the cement. Spike bent over him, shaking his head.

"What a small fry." He, then, dropped his cigarette onto Carter's face and stood back up, turning his attention to Faye.

"Let me take you home." Spike walked over to her, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her small frame. As the two stopped a taxi and began to pile into it, Faye paused.

"I really don't want you to do this. I can take care of myself."

Spike looked at her as if she were crazy. "Really? It didn't look like it to me. Just get in and shut up."Faye obeyed Spike's orders and told the taxi driver where to drop her off. It seemed like as soon as she informed the driver where to go, she dozed off to sleep, falling onto Spike's shoulder. Spike's immediate thought was to shove her off of him. He, then, thought about what he saw between her and Carter. For some reason, she looked more beautiful then he'd ever thought she could be.

* * *

"Is this it?" The taxi driver looked to the back seat as they reached a very large community of flats.

Spike gently shook Faye to wake her up. "Faye…is this where you live?"

Faye rubbed her eyes and squinted at the window. "Oh, yeah." She scratched her head and looked down for her pocketbook. "How much do I owe you?"

"Fifteen woolongs."

"Here." Spike handed the driver the money, shocking Faye even more.

"Spike, you don't have to -"

"I want to! Now, shut up and let's go!"

Just as the famous pair were exiting the taxi, the driver stopped them. "Could you two autograph my hat? My daughter loves both of you." Faye smiled as she happily autographed the man's hat and gave it to a non-caring Spike who nonchalantly signed it and tossed it back into the passenger's seat.

As Faye was about to open the door of her flat, she turned to Spike. "You know, you can leave."

"I don't want to."

Faye looked confused. "Why? Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden that you just saw my ex boyfriend toss me onto the ground." Faye unlocked her door and walked into the foyer. "It's not like he hasn't done worse." She mumbled.

"What?" Spike's eyebrows shot up as he paused at the doorway.

Faye shook her head and headed for her bedroom. "Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"No! He's done worse to you?" Spike quickly followed Faye into her bedroom.

"Spike, it's not a big deal. Could you please leave?"

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." Spike now stood in the doorway of Faye's bedroom

"Why?" Faye walked closer to Spike. "It's not like you even care about me! The first time we met, you treated me as if I were a prostitute. So please. I'd feel better if you just….left."

Spike looked into Faye's deep green eyes one last time before turning on his heel and leaving, silently closing the door behind him.

As soon as Spike was out of sight from her bedroom window, Faye fell lifelessly onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"FAYE!" Eunice ran into Faye's room, breaking her from her sleep. "DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT?!" Eunice pointed to a bundle of newspapers and magazines she held in her hands. "'SPIKE SPIEGEL IN LOVE WITH FAYE VALENTINE', 'SPIKE AND FAYE'S LATE NIGHT ROMP', 'SPIKE FINALLY OVER JULIA – NOW EYES SINGER FAYE VALENTINE' WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, FAYE?!"

Faye grabbed the magazines out of Eunice's hands. "Those were pictures from last night!....Of his coming out of our flat!"

"I know! This is CRAZY! What did you guys do last night?" Eunice flopped down onto Faye's bed.

"Absolutely nothing! As soon as he came in, in left! I swear…but…"

"But what?"

"For some reason….I can't stop thinking about him."

Eunice looked at Faye as if she were crazy. "WHAT?!"

"He….he was really concerned about me last night. I bumped into Carter on the street and….he tossed me on the road. And Spike… he was there… to… to rescue me… and he didn't wanna leave my side until I was safe and he knew I was safe….but I turned him away. I told him to leave….and I'm starting to regret it."

Eunice stared at Faye, completely stunned, her mouth gaped open. As soon as Eunice opened her mouth to speak, their house phone rang. Eunice sighed, standing up to retrieve the phone.

A few minutes passed until Eunice returned to Faye's room. "It's for you…It's Spike." Faye grabbed the phone immediately.

"He-hello?"

"Well, hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine… I wanted to apologize for kicking you out last night."

"No, no. I wanted to apologize for the mess I've made. Now everyone thinks we're dating because some nimrod took photos of me leaving your apartment last night. So I apologize for any trouble it causes you."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure we can clean it up quickly."

"Yeah…and um…could I come over there later? Just to see how you're doing."

Faye looked at Eunice, completely confused. Eunice hopped next to Faye and put her ear on the other side of the phone.

"Sure…umm…"

"I'll be there around 6."

CLICK.

Faye hung the phone up and looked at Eunice. "I've got a date with Spike Spiegel." She looked down at the phone, then back up and Eunice. "And he actually WANTS to come over to SEE ME."

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. I know it's a LITTLE bit out of character for Spike but, hey! I had to do SOMETHING to bring these two together and quick! So, remember to R&R and the next chappy will be up tomorrow. MUAHZ!


	6. Like Animals

**A/N:** Hi guys! One thing before you read this chapter. Yes, 'Serenade' is from Fruits Basket and it was originally by Ritsuko Okazaki. But in THIS story it's a song that Faye is working on so I hope I didn't offend anyone by taking this song. Well, read on!

* * *

"So, why are you going to Faye's house again?" Jet asked while reading a car magazine on the couch as Spike buttoned up his navy blue jacket. "You know that can stir up even more rumors."

Spike sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you should've seen her face last night when that scumbag through her on the ground." Spike paused and stared at the floor, remembered her face, filled with horror and fright. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thought. "Well, whatever. I'm going to check on her. That's it."

"Well, if you go, you'll need a disguise." Jet looked at Spike from his magazine.

Spike looked at Jet, obviously not understanding him.

"A disguise. Dress as something else so that the tabloids don't go even crazier than they've already gone."

"And what the hell am I going to dress up as, Jet?"

A mischievous smile slowly crept its way across Jet's face.

* * *

"Would you like me to leave you and Mr. Spiegel to yourselves?" Eunice walked into the den where Faye was comfortably laying on the couch, solving a crossword puzzle. Faye shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you don't have to leave. I don't even know why he's coming."

"Well, don't you at least wanna where something else? What if he comes over and sees you in a tank top, tights, and tweety bird slippers?"

Faye slammed the crossword puzzle book down and looked up at Eunice. "Eunice, I really don't care what he sees me in."

Eunice sighed a heavy sigh. "Fine."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Eunice reluctantly walked to the door. Before opening it, she turned to Faye. "I hope you're ready for the sexiest man alive to see you at your worst."

Faye rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Eunice seemed to be all about looks. Maybe it was because she was 20 times more prissier than Faye.

When Eunice opened the door, her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth dropped open. Faye stood to see who it was at the door. Seeing that Eunice was just standing there, Faye walked to the door to see what Eunice was so shocked about.

"Eunice! Why won't you --- oh my god…"

There, before them, stood Spike Spiegel in a giant Chicken costume.

"S-Spike…why in the WORLD are you in a….CHICKEN costume??"

Spike quickly walked into the apartment and angrily snatched the costume off in one swipe. "Jet told me to put in on to disguise myself just in case someone saw me coming in here."

Eunice and Faye nodded their heads, indicating that they were retaining the information he was giving.

Spike pulled a cigarette out from his breast pocket and placed it in between his lips. "How ya feelin'?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Spiegel." Eunice stepped closer to Spike, smiling from ear to ear.

Spike looked down at her, confused. "Uhh…I was talking to Faye."

Faye crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. This girl was nuts.

"Oh..." Eunice turned around to Faye, blushing the color of a beet. She grabbed her purse from the couch and hurriedly ran to the door. "I'm gonna….go get some fresh air…" With that, she ran out of the door, slamming to door shut behind her.

Spike chuckled as he lifted his lighter to carefully light the lonely cigarette that rested in between his lips. "That's some friend ya got there."

"Yeah," Faye turned her attention to the door. "She's….something else." She looked back at Spike, catching him staring at her. Nervously, she slowly made her way to the couch and picked up her crossword puzzle book, continuing to solve the puzzle she had been working on that entire afternoon. Shortly after she'd made her way to the couch, Spike followed her example, flopping down onto the couch next to her and, rudely, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Faye removed the crossword puzzle from her face.

"No shoes on the table, Mr. Spiegel." She, then, continued to what she was doing.

"Hm. Aren't we touchy?" Spike responded as he lifted his feet from the table and back to the floor.

"Who the hell wants dirty shoes on their coffee table?" Faye nonchalantly said.

Spike smiled at Faye, then, propped his feet back onto the coffee table.

This time, Faye placed her crossword puzzle on the coffee table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get your feet off of the table!" She said, sternly, visibly irritated.

"Ha! I love messing with ya." Spike replied, taking his feet off of the coffee table once more.

"Spike, why are you even over here?"

Spike looked at Faye, surprised. He didn't expect her to ask him that at all.

"Oh…I came to check on you."

"Why would you have to check on me?" Faye smiled.

"Faye, you said yesterday that….Chris or whatever his name is…he's done worse to you…"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Faye stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a box of honey nut cheerios and returning to her seat on the couch. As Faye reclaimed her seat, Spike snatched the box of cereal from her hands. Faye looked at Spike as if he were crazy.

"Give me my cheerios!"

"Not until you explain what you were talking about last night."

"NO!"

"Ah," Spike smiled his signature smile which sent Faye's mind flying. "Then I guess I'll have to toss 'em!"

Faye's mouth dropped. "You will NOT throw away my cheerios."

"Oh I wasn't going to throw 'em away!" With that, Spike tossed his head back, opened his mouth and poured the box of cereal into his mouth. Faye immediately jumped on him, trying to retrieve her cereal from Spike's grasp. Spike leaned all the way to the back of the couch, showing Faye that he was extremely flexible. As she reached down behind the couch for her cheerios, the couch began to fall backwards. Screaming, Faye grabbed the only thing closest to her – Spike Spiegel.

Spike let out a faint "Whoa" while Faye screamed her head off as the couch feel backwards, making a loud thud onto the floor. When Faye opened her eyes, she was straddling Spike and holding his head as tight as she could against her chest.

"Uh…cousha lemme go?" Spike said, his mouth practically plastered on to her chest.

"OH!" Faye instantly through Spike's head away from her body and hopped off of him, brushing herself off, leaving Spike laying flat on the floor.

"Sorry about that." Faye bent over Spike, smiling.

Spike opened one of his eyes, smiling back at her. As soon as they caught each other's gaze, they burst into hearty laughter.

* * *

"Yeah…so, I've known Eunice for about 13 years now." Faye said, nodding at Spike.

It was now 10:00. The two were sitting on Faye's gorgeous balcony that gave them a magnificent view of the ocean. Spike sat relaxed on one of the armed chairs, his legs spread open, his elbows on his knees, his jacket on the back of his chair and the first three buttons of his yellow undershirt unbuttoned as he smoked a cigarette.

Faye's hair was a little dishelved as she sat on the opposite side of Spike, her heels on the edge of her seat, her toes dangling off, and her knees up to her chin, as she also smoked a cigarette. The ashtray lay in between them on a small table.

"She's amazing. She's like the sister I've never had."

"I can tell." Spike responded, taking another drag from his cancer stick.

"So," Faye looked over at Spike as she put her cigarette out. "What do you hate about this industry we're currently in? I honestly can't tell you how much I hate it."

"Everything. I hate everything about Hollywood. The only thing I love to do is act. I hate movies. I hate watching them," Spike turned to tap some of the ash off of his smoke before turning to face the ocean again and taking another puff. "Everything."He finally said, a small silver cloud of smoke escaping his lips.

Faye sighed, returning her gaze to the ocean and hugging herself tightly.

"We can't complain. Because then we'd be contradicting ourselves. When you're in an industry of this caliber, there's no room for privacy." Spike looked down at his hands. "And no room for happiness. Or the caring of one's feelings."

Faye looked back at Spike, now concerned.

"We're like animals in this industry, Faye. We're only used for show and when they don't need us, they treat us like shit."

Faye didn't respond but she silently agreed with everything he said. Everything he said was correct. Why did she come to Hollywood? What exactly was there for her? Since she'd arrived, there had been nothing but trouble.

"My ex treated me like that. " Faye mumbled in response, making Spike instantly look her way. Faye kept her gaze down at her tweety bird slippers.

"When we were alone, he hit me all the time. He threatened that he'd kill me over and over again. He punched me…he slapped me…he kicked me…he pulled my hair…he…he raped me sometimes. And when we'd go out, he'd act like a complete different person. Like everything was okay. Until finally, Eunice and the rest of my family gave me the courage to leave. And that's when I moved in with her." Faye bit her bottom lip to try to hold back her tears. Faye glanced up at Spike who'd been staring at her since she opened her mouth. Both embarrassed, they quickly looked away.

"Would you like to hear a song I'm working on?" Faye murmured, changing the subject abruptly.

Spike nonchalantly shrugged. "Sure."

Faye bounced out of her chair and walked back into the house, past her and Eunice's room and into the living room where a baby grand piano occupied with a large window that overlooked the city.

Spike followed, immediately dropping his cigarette at the sight of the city. "Wow…" He looked out of the huge window, stunned.

"Thanks," Faye smiled back at him as she sat at the piano. Seeing that he was still standing, watching the sky, she whistled at him to get his attention. When he looked down at her, she patted the right of the piano bench. "Sit."

Spike immediately obeyed.

Faye cleared her throat. "Okay. Don't laugh or make fun of me."

Spike chuckled. "Ah…I can't guarantee that."

Faye smiled. "Well, if you have to, just quietly exit the room, okay?"

Spike smiled back at her. "Just sing the damn song."

"Okay, okay." Faye cleared her throat once more and began to play to tune of the song. "It's called Serenade."

_Something Delicate,  
Special like the love we know  
My fragile heartbeats,  
At times secure at times alone.  
My first treasure  
Took me years to find,  
It's what I cling to  
When confusion clouds my mind…_

_Then You come to me and You smile,  
Suddenly I feel as if everything's ok.  
Lost in Your smile  
All at once I'm swept away.  
When trouble falls upon me like rain,  
When the world becomes one big cold and lonely place,  
You carry me through,  
From dreary skies the sun breaks through._

_When You're feeling lost  
And don't know what to do,  
Just look, You'll see me  
Calling out to You.  
And when You're shaking from  
Winter wind upon Your face,  
I'll hurry towards You  
I'll warm You up with a embrace._

_Baby You can count on me  
Always and forever I'll stand right next to You.  
Come what may  
I know as one we'll see it through.  
Love can be a delicate thing,  
True love has a power that's infinitely real  
Locking the heart through true emotions that You feel…_

As she finished Faye looked over at Spike, who was staring at her with incredible emotion. He slowly leaned into her as they both closed their eyes, their lips suddenly meeting with such intensity, their tongues playfully embracing each other within their warms crevices. Spike, gently, reached over and touched the smoothness of Faye's porcelain cheek. The pair gradually broke apart, realizing what was happening, neither one making eye contact.

Spike stood from the piano bench, stepping his long legs over it. "I've gotta get home."He said looking at the door.

"Okay." Faye replied, looking down at the piano. In response, Faye could hear the living room door, then shortly after, the front door gently close. She looked out into the night sky, tears beginning to cloud her vision.


	7. Julia and the Walking Dead Man

**A/N:** Hello, again! This chaper MIGHT not be that good...ya see, there's alot going on with me right now. Graduation exams, my uncle fell ill and is in the hospital in critical condition and I'm just really stressed. I also got a little writer's block in the middle of writing this so yeah...Enjoy what I have, anyways...HAPPY READING! Oh, and flashbacks are in _italics_!

* * *

_When trouble falls upon me like rain, __  
__When the world becomes one big cold and lonely place,__  
__You carry me through,__  
__From dreary skies the sun breaks through._

Her voice haunted him. All he could think of was her voice. Her beautiful face. The tragedy she'd been through. _The kiss_.

It was the morning after. Spike lay shirtless on his bed, his hands behind his head watching the ceiling, thinking about her. At the same time, he had a reputation to uphold. The only women he fell for was Julia. And she would be the last.

He admitted to himself that Julia did him wrong by having an affair with Vicious Napier behind his back. But his love for her was never eliminated. He loved her now the same way he did when he first met her.

* * *

_Spike was hurriedly walking to his manager's office while talking to his agent on his cell phone while also texting a girl he was currently seeing. _

"_I'm not doing that!"_

"_But Spike, why? It's a good movie!"_

"_Two gay cowboys? What do I look like? Hold on, one sec. Nicole just texted me."_

"_Ugh…why don't you just let that girl go…she-"_

_BAM!_

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The woman Spike bumped into was hysterical, immediately on the ground, picking up the, what seemed like, hundreds of fabrics that the collision made her drop._

"_No…no…it was……me…" Spike slowly responded as he glanced at the woman's face. She was probably the most gorgeous woman Spike laid his eyes on. Her wide, cerulean blue eyes. He ruby red lips. Her long, thick, blonde hair. Her peach complexion. _

_The woman looked up and Spike and smiled, tucking her long blonde hair around her ear. "I'm so sorry. I must be keeping you from somewhere important."_

"_No…no… really you're not. It was actually……a pleasure bumping into you." _

_With only one fabric left on the ground, they both reached for it at the same time, his hand landing on hers. Both slowly looked at each other, blushing the color of ripe apples. Spike took the woman's hand and patiently helped her stand._

"_I'm Spi-"_

"_I know who you are." The woman cut him off, smiling. "Sexiest man alive." She began laughing, as he blushed and gave her a boyish smile. "I'm Julia MacFadden. I'm a fashion designer. I'm actually headed to a show now."_

"_Really….? Where is it?" _

"_At the Wilshire building. It starts at 8, tonight."_

"_Oh okay," Spike nodded, not being able to get over how beautiful she was. "I'll be there." He smiled at her._

_Julia smiled back, looking down at her feet, a little embarrassed. "Well, I've gotta get going." Julia began to continue forward to her destination. _

"_Julia, wait…."_

_She stopped in her tracks, loving the sound of her name against his voice. "Yes…" She slowly turned to face him once more._

"_I never got your phone number."_

_Julia gave Spike her award-winning smile and walked closer to him, giving him the 10-digit number._

_**From then on, Spike and Julia were the biggest couple in Hollywood, doing interviews together, going on television and telling how much they loved the other. After six months of dating, the two cohabitated, finding a beautiful penthouse in on the top of a 22-story apartment. Spike and Julia would call this 'home' for a year and a half.**_

"_Tomorrow, I start shooting 'Nostalgia'." Spike sat on the living room couch, comfortably dressed in a A-shirt and black athletic pants, and reading the script for 'Nostalgia.'_

_Julia was finishing up cleaning the kitchen. "Oh, I'd love to! I've never been on the set of a movie with you before." She threw the rag she used to wipe down the counters in the sink and walked over to her partner, curling up under the couch with him._

"_What time you gotta be there?"_

"_Eh…probably around 7 AM."_

"_That early!" Julia pulled away from Spike, looking at him as if he were nuts._

_Spike laughed. "Hey, that's actually pretty late! I usually have to be on the set at 4 AM."_

_Julia looked curled back up under Spike. "So I guess, we've gotta get to sleep." Julia looked up at Spike. Spike placed his finger, gently, under her chin and pulled her face closer to him, tenderly kissing her soft lips. Julia giggled as their faces separated. _

"_What was that for?"_

"_For being everything I've ever wanted in someone."_

_Julia smiled and pulled Spike in for another consuming kiss._

_The next morning, Spike and Julia were wide awake on the set of 'Nostalgia'. _

"_Oh, Spike," Julia said, looking up at the set and all the equipment that surrounded her. "This is amazing."_

"_Eh, it's alright."_

"_Spike! Good to see ya!" Vicious Napier, visionary director of 'Nostalgia' came out of nowhere from the set, looking more handsome than he usually did. Julia immediately snapped her attention to the good-looking, white haired director._

"_Vicious! How's life?"_

_Vicious quickly caught Julia's eye. When her flawless blonde hair and deep blue eyes hit the sun, it seemed as if the earth moved._

"_And who's this?" Vicious curiously asked, stepping closer to the beautiful fashion designer._

"_Oh. Vicious, this is my girlfriend, Julia MacFadden."_

"_It's a PLEASURE." Vicious took Julia's small, soft hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on it, making her hair leap._

"_Vicious, where's the snack bar? I'm starving!"_

"_Oh, it's…it's over by the extra's wardrobes." Vicious said, not taking his eyes off of Julia, who was also staring at him._

_Spike ran off in a desperate search to find the snack bar, leaving Vicious and Julia by themselves._

"_Julia…" Vicious stepped so close to Julia that their noses were touching. "You are the most…beautiful creature…I've ever seen."_

_Julia stared into his eyes, impressed and completely in love. A different kind of love. REAL love._

"_Thank….you…." She closed her eyes and gravitated towards him._

_Just when the two's lips were about to touch, Spike returned from the snack bar cradling two jelly donuts, a cup of orange juice and a bagel._

"_Here, Julia. I brought you a bagel since you like 'em so much." _

"_No, it's okay." Julia kept her eyes on Vicious as he silently crept away to eliminate suspicion._

"_But I thought you…"_

"_No, I said." Julia walked away, in search for Vicious' trailer._

_Finally finding Vicious' trailer, Julia, first, knocked on the door. When no one answered, she walked in, finding Vicious on his small loveseat, watching the ceiling._

"_Well, Mr. Napier, shouldn't you be giving directions to your cast?"_

_Vicious quickly sat up as he watched the woman he was currently thinking about, enter his trailer._

"_I'm so jealous." Vicious sat up and turned his gaze to the floor._

"_Why?" Julia ran to his side, sitting beside him on the couch._

_Vicious looked up at Julia, a longing look on his face. "Because Spike has you. And, frankly….I want you."_

_Julia was taken aback by his bluntness, but also relieved. She returned quietly, "I want you, too."_

_With that, Vicious pulled Julia in with a soothing, soft kiss, making her soul melt. They fell on the couch, quickly fumbling with each other's clothes. Before they knew it, they were on the carpet of Vicious' trailer making passionate love, knowing that they could never find something or someone else better than each other. _

_Vicious and Julia began having a wild and well-kept secret affair after that. Though, others on the set of 'Nostalgia' suspected something going on between the two, Spike would brush off the rumors, insisting that he and Julia were in love and that their love couldn't be found elsewhere. With the rumors beginning to spin out of control, Spike confronted his love with the accusations one night at their alluring penthouse._

_Julia was in the kitchen, quietly making dinner while Spike was sitting on the couch, his navy blue suit still on._

"_Julia," He looked over to the love of his life, not wanting to spew the words that were about to come out of his mouth. _

"_Yes, darling?" She responded, not looking up from what she was doing._

"_A....are you having an affair with Vicious?" Spike walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge. _

_Julia halted everything she was doing and slowly looked up at Spike. "Uh…"_

"_JULIA………………!!!" Spike slapped his hands onto his face walking out of the kitchen and beginning to pace in the living room._

"_I….uh……I'm sorry, Spike but…I am… I can't….I can't lie to you any longer." Julia walked out of the kitchen and looked at Spike. _

_Spike walked over to the couch, his entire body collapsing as his hurtfully rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with this hands. Julia ran over to Spike's side rubbing his shoulders. Spike flinched at her touch. _

"_Don't touch me." He uncovered his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was flush. _

"_Spike, don't…"_

"_Two years, Julia. TWO YEARS!" _

"_I…I love him…." She whispered._

_Spike's eyes grew twice their size. "You…you….love him?"_

_Julia looked up at her partner, a single tear tracing down her face as she nodded and replied, "Yes."_

_Spike sat back down beside Julia, defeated._

"_And…I'm just…no longer happy with you…I'm sorry….I've found happiness with Vicious…and….and I wanna be with him."_

_Spike could not believe what he was hearing. The love of his life was just telling him that the only way she could be happy again was to get away from him. He loved her. He absolutely loved her. And he wanted her to be happy._

_Spike placed his hand upon Julia's. Julia looked up at him with hope. "I love you. And I just want you to be happy. So…if being with him is what makes you happy, do it."_

_Julia weakly smiled at him and stood up, heading for the guest room, rather than the room she shared with Spike. Spike stayed in the living room the entire rest of the night, crying his soul out._

_The very next day, Julia only took the things she could carry and left to move in with Vicious. Before leaving, she gave Spike, who was sleeping on the couch, a loving kiss on the cheek, hoping that he could always remember the memories they shared together. Quietly, she left, knowing that her new hope would be happier than the one she was in._

_Spike moved out of the penthouse and into a regular apartment with his best friend and bodyguard, Jet Black, just a week after Julia left him. Jet immediately noticed the drastic change in behavior of his friend, coming to the point where he hated Julia for changing the man Spike used to be. _

_Jet and Spike were coming home after one of Spike's photocalls when:_

'_Fashion designer, Julia MacFadden and film director, Vicious Napier, have been killed in a plane crash. The two were, reportedly, flying to the Bahamas' to get married. Both were 26.'_

_Jet and Spike looked at each other. Spike shrugged it off, thinking to himself, it serves them right, but also at the same time, thinking about the memories that he and Julia shared and that she was completely gone. That officially killed his spirit._

_

* * *

_

Spike was aware that he was known as the 'walking dead man' of Hollywood and that NO WOMAN on the face of the earth could tame him like Julia did. But with Faye – was all this changing? Was his reputation beginning to dissipate following him meeting this woman? Never. He couldn't fall for Faye nor begin to have feelings for her. He would never let it happen. Even if the only way was to ignore her and pretend he never met her.

* * *

**A/N:** Not THAT good, right? Eh, I know. But I promise the next chapter will be awesome...tootles!


	8. Backstage

**A/N: **Okay. Maybe I hyped this chapter up a LITTLE too much. It's my shortest chapter yet (and shortest chapter of the story) but it's very important to the plot. So have a good read!

* * *

Faye sat behind the mirror of her huge yet messy dressing room and stared at herself. She was made up. She was beautiful. She knew that this was the person that the public feel for. This image of a strong woman. But inside, she felt that that image was just a mirage. Merely a vision. Not at all the real thing.

"Faye!" Faye's hairdresser burst into the dressing room, ripping Faye from her thoughts. Her hairdresser, who she called Früta because her real name was impossible to pronounce, was an older woman from Italy of about 57 with 8 children and 5 grandchildren. She'd been doing hair since she was 19 and doing Faye's hair since she [Faye] began her career.

"Oh…you look beautiful." She quietly stated her eyes upon Faye's reflection in her larger than life mirror.

"Do you think…he'll be out there in the crowd?"

Anger now evident upon Früta's elegant face. "If Cahtah come, I sware, I hit him with melonbawlah!"

Faye smiled at Früta's frustration and how it sounded against her funny accent.

"FAYE…" Eunice gently opened the dressing room door, cheerfully singing her name.

"And what are YOU so cheerful about?" Faye rolled her eyes, smiling at her friend through her mirror. Eunice's smiled grew wider.

"You have a visitor." With that, Eunice turned and left, allowing the visitor to have privacy with her friend.

In walked the smooth and sultry Spike Spiegel, a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in the pockets of his navy blue suit pants.

Faye gaped upon seeing him, turning completely around in her stool to see if it was REALLY him.

"God, you're messy." He said, kicking clothes, high heels and make up out of his way as he walked over to the woman he'd come to see. Eunice silently gestured Früta to come with her as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi," Faye turned back to her mirror to look at Spike's reflection, not being able to maintain the courage to share an eye to eye gaze with him.

"How, ya doin'? He asked, sitting upon a truck full of clothes that sat next to the stool Faye sat on.

"Oh…I could be better." She said, applying an extra coat of lip gloss upon her already too glossy lips.

"I feel really tired," She chuckled, trying her hardest not to rub her eyes and mess up her make up. "I've been up since, I don't know, four this morning rehearsing for this show."

"Well it better be a damn good show."

"It better be!" Faye laughed, smiling at her handsome counterpart. I've don't shows like this before, some perhaps bigger than this one. But I find myself feeling more nervous than I've ever been." She rested her elbow on the surface of her vanity and laid her head in her hands, looking over at Spike.

"Oh, that's just because I'm here." He took a puff from his cigarette. "I make all women nervous." He slightly grinned, giving her a more than sexy wink that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Boy, are WE arrogant." Faye playfully crossed her arms across her chest.

"Faye, you're on in 5." One of the producers of the show popped her head into the room and exited upon giving the singer the announcement. Faye looked at her, indicating that she heard. The songbird looked at herself in the mirror one more time and sighed before standing up. She straightened out her blue corset top and dark blue skinny jeans before putting her white high heels onto her feet. Spike sat, stunned at how beautiful she looked, just then realizing that Julia, though very beautiful, was not the most beautiful woman he'd laid his eyes on. He sighed as he stood, now so close to Faye that their noses touched.

"Do your best tonight. And try not to think about me. It apparently makes you nervous." Faye laughed at Spike's incredible arrogance.

"Alright, Spike. I won't." She said, sighing and rolling her eyes.

Spike looked into Faye's deep, green eyes, hoping to find that bit of hope…that maybe…just maybe…he could fall in love again.

"Faye! Hurry! You're on!" The producer peeked her head in the door, once more and quickly exited.

"Okay, Spike. I've gotta go." Faye walked past him and towards the door. Before leaving she turned to him and smiled "Wish me luck! And promise you'll be cheering me on."

And with that last smile she gave him, he found it. He knew that he could love again.


	9. Nothing More to Fear

**A/N:** Okay, everyone. I apologize for my skipping a day but my uncle has, unfortunately, passed away. This whole day I've been pretty much distraught and unable to write anything until I thought of what HE would have wanted me to do. He would have wanted me to just be happy that he'd had a great life and be happy that he's in a much better place. Please enjoy this chapter for I had SEVERE writer's block when writing it! Have an excellent read!

**P.S.** **BOLD** is when Faye is talking on the mic.

* * *

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. We broke up about a week ago and she's become obsessed with me." Jet was following Eunice around as she scurried around backstage running errands. During their date at Roger's Steak and Grill, Jet got a call from a woman who later that evening showed up and chased Eunice out of the restaurant with a knife. Jet who kept yelling at the woman that their relationship was over, couldn't control the woman and reluctantly cut his date short. Since, he'd been trying to reach the beautiful agent to apologize and to maybe even continue dating her.

"I honestly don't wanna talk to you right now." Eunice said over her shoulder as she continued with what she was doing.

"But I miss you, baby! I miss staring at your….gorgeous face…" Eunice stopped in her tracks. "I miss…staring at your…" Jet took a moment to look Eunice up and down, slowly. "…bangin' body."

Eunice bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling at this more than flattering comment.

"I miss you, Eunice." He gently took hold of her tiny waist and turned her around. Eunice looked up into his dark eyes, which was always attractive to her because it added a certain kind of mystery to her partner.

"Fine. You got me." She whispered as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his thin lips. She, then, quickly parted from him and put her finger on his lips. "But no more psycho bitches." They both laughed, then gravitated their lips towards each other's once more.

"Awww….look at the happy couple." Spike sarcastically said, walking near the two as he placed his half done cigarette back into his mouth. Eunice and Jet just looked at him, a pissed off look on both of their faces.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

Both Jet and Eunice pointed to a huge 'No Smoking' sign on the door. Spike sighed, tossing his head back and swallowing the cigarette whole, then looking back at them, and showing them his empty mouth.

"Ugh…" Eunice and Jet groaned with an annoyed look on both of their faces.

"**How's everyone doing tonight?" **

"Oh, that's Faye. She's about to start." Eunice, Jet and Spike ran over to the curtain backstage. There she stood. In front of a crowd of thousands and thousands of people. Fans cheered, took pictures, and cried upon the starlet's sudden appearance onstage.

"**I am so excited to perform for you guys tonight!"** The crowd roared back at Faye, showing their appreciation and gratitude.

"**Before we get started with the show…I wanted to sing a something to…"** Faye looked directly at Spike from onstage. **"…to a very special friend of mine."** She smiled back at Spike. Spike, stunned, slowly grinned back at her. **"This is Tim Buckley's 'Sing a Song for You.'"**

**In my heart is where I long for you****  
****In my smile I search for you****  
****Each time you turn and run away I cry inside****  
****My silly way, just too young to know any more**

**In my world the devil dances and dares****  
****To leave my soul just anywhere,****  
****Until I find peace in this world****  
****Ill sing a song everywhere I can****  
****Just too young to know any more**

**The wind covers me cold****  
****The starry skies all around my eyes****  
****Far behind the city moans****  
****Well worthy of the people there****  
****Oh, the psalms they love to hear**

**So let me sing a song for you****  
****Just to help your day along****  
****Let me sing a song for you****  
****One I've known so very long****  
****Oh, please could you find the time.**

**Thank you." **She waved to the crowd as it erupted in claps and cheers. She, then, turned her attention to Spike who was so blown away, his mouth hung open. **"And thank you, my dear friend."**

Eunice and Jet slowly looked at each other, then at Spike. His mouth was gaped open and his back was hunched over. Eunice and Jet then looked back at each other, raising their eyebrows.

* * *

Faye's concert was a complete success. The thousands of people that showed up enjoyed a three hour show of incredible vocals and crazy surprises. As Faye walked backstage, her entire staff began to swarm her.

"Faye, you were great."

"You're such an amazing talent."

"We should DEFINATLEY book another show here again."

"Guys!" Faye stopped and turned to face them when she reached her dressing room. "Thank you so much but…I really am tired so…If you'll excuse me." After that, she quietly let herself into her dressing room. Upon her entering, her staff quickly scattered from her door.

"Hi." Faye jumped at the sight of Spike in her dressing room. She tapped her hand on her heart.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me." She laughed. He grinned as he walked closer to her, his hands behind his back.

"That was…some performance." He said, now face to face with her.

"Thank you very much." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And…I have a gift for you." He responded her, giving her his trademark grin.

"And what might that be?" She raised her eyebrows, stepping one step closer to him, now making their noses touch.

"This." He revealed a bent rose from behind his back. Faye just stared at the rose for a minute. "Like it?" Spike finally broke the silence, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his light. Faye snatched the rose from his hand.

"You got that from the bouquet of roses Früta sent me this morning." She walked past Spike and placed the rose onto her vanity.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, eh?" Spike said, not turning to face her.

Faye set her palms onto her vanity and looked at Spike through her mirror. "Sure." She couldn't help but smile at his gratitude.

"Uh…. Faye?" Spike turned around to face his female counterpart. Faye looked at him through his mirror to indicate that she heard him.

"That song….'Sing a Song for You'…who was it dedicated to…when you sung it?"

Faye turned completely around, now face to face with Spike. Not able to look him completely in the eye, she looked down at her heels.

"It was dedicated…to you. I thought it was perfect for you."

"In what way...?" Now curious to know exactly how she felt.

Faye sighed. "Well...I've been dreaming about you...since you visited me that day...and I'm beginning to have feelings for you. But I don't know....exactly...." Faye, now suddenly gaining courage, looked up into Spike's alluring two-toned eyes for the first time, making her heart beat faster than normal. "...the way you feel about me..."

"Faye…" Spike whispered, stepping closer to Faye than he'd ever been. "I'm think I'm ready…I'm think I'm ready to love again…" He gently touched her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I've been afraid…for years now…that I'd get hurt the way Julia hurt me…but now…I'm ready…I'm…I'm ready to fall in love with you."

Water began to form into Faye's eyes and Spike pulled her into a gently and tender hug, holding her as tight as he can as if he were trying to keep her with him forever. He slowly separated from her, both he and Faye closing their eyes and gravitating closer to each other, their lips finally touching in a heated and loving fashion. As Faye's lips began to close as tears began to fall down her flawless cheeks, Spike gently thumbed them away, licking her lips to separate them and allow him more entry into her small aperture.

"Take me home." Faye whispered as their lips, once more, separated.

"Whatever you want." He replied, taking her hand and leading her out of the dressing room.


	10. Promises

**A/N:** Okay, everyone. This chapter contains a (not so good) lemon in it, I'm just letting you know before you read. Have a good read!

* * *

As Faye opened the door to her apartment and quickly closed it behind her, Spike surprised her by slamming her against the wall, taking full possession of her tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing the sides of her body gently and tenderly. Faye, loving every moment of this, tangled her fingers into his lovely green mass of hair. With much reluctance, Spike separated from his future lover.

"Faye. Promise me you won't betray me the way Julia did. Promise me that I have nothing else to fear."

Faye gently held his head by placing each of her hands on either side of his face and nodded, moving her head close enough that their foreheads touched. "I promise, Spike. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Spike's heart leaped as Faye whispered these words to him. He was secure with her. It was confirmed that he no longer had anything to fear. He moved his head up, enabling himself to kiss her on her forehead.

A single tear made its way down Faye's flawless cheek at this gentle gesture following by a low sniffle. Spike looked down at her face, realizing she was crying.

"Shh… shh… don't cry." He, again, kissed her on her forehead and held her head close to his chest. He didn't want to show it, but his eyes were welling up with water.

Sighing and wiping her eyes with this back of her hand, Faye smiled at Spike, taking his large hand in hers and led him to her room.

Upon entering, he silently closed the door behind him. She lay on her blue bed, waiting for him to follow.

Spike bent over and took his shoes off before crawling onto the large bed, straddling her. Faye licked her lips before Spike lowered his head to kiss her lips. Faye raised her hands to undo the buttons of Spike's jacket. Quickly unbuttoning it, Spike ripped the jacket off. Along with it, he quickly unbuttoned his yellow undershirt, tossing it aside like it was a dirty, useless rag. Shirtless, he returned back to his mate. Faye moved her head lower, beginning to kiss his collar bone and moving her hands around his well developed biceps and strong back.

Spike, now wanting to see more of Faye, grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it off over her head so quick, that they separated for less than a second. Faye let go of Spike as he threw her shirt onto the floor. She stared up at him as he focused on her perfect mounds, dressed in her black and white polka dot bra.

Spike clasped his hands around the bottom of the bra and slowly glided it upwards, revealing her well shaped and faultless bosom. He lowered his head and began tickle her nipple with his tongue. Faye moaned at this bit of pleasure, tugging his green mass of hair, closing her eyes and tossing her head back.

Ending with a long suck, Spike left her mounds swollen and full of hickeys as he moved his head lower, nipping at her flat stomach and dipping his tongue into her shallow belly button. Faye bit her bottom lip, looking down at her lover's fluffy green hair.

As Spike got down to her skinny jeans, he looked up at Faye, a serious look in his eye. She licked her lips as he ripped her jeans off her body with a quick swipe, knocking her heels off of feet in the process.

Spike immediately returned to Faye's waist, where just her black polka dot underwear, remained.

"Take 'em off." Faye whispered to her lover, staring down at him. "Take 'em off, now."

Obeying her demand, Spike slowly slid Faye's underwear off of her waist and onto the floor. He then focused all his attention on unbuckling the belt of his pants, in which he accomplished in 3 seconds flat. He stood from the bed, letting his pants and boxers fall to his feet. Stepping out of them, he crawled back onto the bed, straddling Faye once more.

Spike took possession of Faye's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his long and thin neck. He pulled her naked body as close as he could to him as if he were making sure she stayed with him forever.

Looking down, Spike positioned himself in between Faye's thighs and slowly entered her. Faye tossed her head back and moaned at the overwhelming feeling.

Slowly, Spike rocked his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her, huffing and puffing at each thrust.

The heavy headboard of Faye's bed, hit the wall hard as Spike quickened his pace.

Faye clawed at Spike's back at he began to pound into her harder and harder, making her moan and scream each time she felt him inside of her.

With one last hard thrust, Spike let out a loud, throaty moan as fluid began to exit his member. Faye let out a muffed scream as she reached her powerful orgasm.

Spike, limply, fell atop of Faye, wrapping her in his long, strong arms and gently kissing her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered into her violet, silk hair.

Faye smiled in his arms, thankful that she was now in the loving arms of the unattainable Spike Spiegel and hoping to God that there would be nothing to tear them apart.

* * *

Faye awoke the next morning to Spike, wide awake, strangely staring at her. He smiled upon her opening her eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered.

Faye smiled at her lover. "Good morning, Spike. Why and how long were you staring at me?"

"Eh, for about 10 minutes and because you're so beautiful when you sleep."

Faye blushed as she moved closer to him giving him a gentle kiss on his thin lips.

"Spike," Faye sighed. "I want to go public with our relationship."

Spike sat up, quickly. He'd already had a relationship in the spotlight and it ended in heartbreak. He didn't want to put another one out there like that. Especially THIS relationship. "Why?"

"Why not?" Faye sat up, stunned at his reaction.

"Well, my relationship with Julia was ALL the time. And it didn't end very good. It ended with me being humiliated."

"Spike, we don't have to be like you and Julia. One reason is that I'm not Julia and never will be. I'll never do what she did to you. And we just announce it and…" Faye shrugged, combing her fingers through her now messy, violet hair. "….we don't go to events together."

Spike, still unsure if he wanted to do this, shook his head. "Fine, Faye. Let's do it."

Faye smiled, hopping out of bed and running into her closet. "Good," she yelled, "because I've got an interview this afternoon and I just KNOW that they're going to ask me if I'm seeing you."

Spike sighed, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the head board. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to go public with his relationship with Faye yet. He didn't want to jump back into the public with his personal life at the moment.

* * *

As Faye took and shower and dressed, she returned to her bed to see that Spike had fallen back asleep. He was so handsome. Especially as he slept. Faye leaned down, planting a tender kiss on his temple and left her room, silently closing her door behind.

"Well, well, well, Faye." Eunice stood face to face with Faye. Faye sighed at the sight of her best friend.

"Yes, Eunice?"

"So, what happened between you and Spike last night, huh?" Eunice gave Faye a cheesy smile. Faye rolled her eyes at her friend's obnoxiousness.

"Nothing, Eunice."

"That's not what I heard…" Eunice chuckled as she contradicted her friend's answer.

"Fine. Spike and I….made love last night, okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready for my interview."

Eunice smiled as she followed Faye with her eyes to the front door. Before leaving, she stopped herself at the front door. "It was good, too." Faye made a seductive, yet playful face at her best friend then smiled.

"I'll meet you there, Faye." Eunice laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Faye gave her one last smile then left her apartment, ready and excited to announce that she was the new girlfriend of the sexiest man alive, Spike Spiegel.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, the lemon sort of sucked, but hey! That was the best I could do and I'm not very good at lemons (lol) so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 11 will be up soon.


	11. The 10th Annual Art Auction and Gala

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My brothers came to town from college and we just went crazy at the mall (lol)...Well, have a good read! I hope you like this chapter....and please, can you guys start reviewing my story? I don't want to sound mean or anything, its just that I want more feedback...well, like I said, ENJOY!

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone!" MTV newscaster Rod Michaels sat on a small couch in front of his huge audience, holding medium sized blue index cards in his hands. "Now, our next guest is a violet-haired starlet with a huge voice and tremendous talent. She's won numerous awards for her outstanding contribution to music and has also been rumored to be dating a certain sexiest man alive." The crowd giggled at Rod's adlib. "Please, welcome Miss Faye Valentine!"

The crowd stood and cheered as Faye entered the stage, wearing a classy knee high strapless black and yellow sundress with a mini black cardigan sweater and black high heels. Faye happily waved to the crowd as she bounced on stage, shaking Rod's hand and giving him a comforting hug before sitting next to him on the small couch behind them.

"Well, Faye. It's…an honor to have you here this afternoon."

Faye nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much. It's an honor to be here." She returned.

"I went to your show last night. It was….nothing short of amazing. What is the process exactly for putting on such an outstanding performance such as that?"

"I could honestly say that…it comes natural." Faye shrugged as Rod and the crowd giggled at her comment.

* * *

Spike remained in Faye's bed, still naked, sitting up, his hands planted on either side of his body watching Faye's interview. The white sheets lay on his lap, covering his private area.

"_I could honestly say that…it comes natural."_

Spike shook his head, smiling, remembering something she told him once. "Boy, aren't WE arrogant."

* * *

_Later in the interview…_

"Faye, we've got one more question to ask you before you go. There are many rumors about….your personal life."

The crowd 'ooh'-ed as Faye rolled her eyes and blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The thing with you and Spike Spiegel. What's going on there? I was heartbroken when I found out."

Faye laughed at Rod's faux flattery and sighed before giving the big announcement. "We are seeing each other but that's all I'm going to say about it."

Rod raised his eyebrows, surprised as the crowd remained silent. "So you two ARE dating?"

Faye nodded. "Correct. But that's all I'm going to say about it."

"It's been….a pleasure to be with you this afternoon, Miss Valentine. Please give it up for Faye Valentine!" Rod and Faye stood for their seats on the couch, giving each other another comforting hug. The crowd behind them cheered and screamed as Faye exited the stage.

* * *

An hour after the interview, Faye returned to her apartment to see Spike in the den watching a Bruce Lee film. He immediately turned his head to the door upon her entering. He smiled as she walked closer to the couch. "So it's officially, ah?"

"Yep. I guess so." Faye made herself comfortable on Spike's lap. She turned her head to face him and kissed his thin lips. "You know we have that Art Gala thing to go to tonight." She whispered.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Dammit." He looked down, shaking his head. He, then, combed his fingers through his unruly green mass of hair. "I really don't wanna go."

"Oh, Spike. Please…? Please will you go?" Faye stuck her bottom lip out as if she were a 9 year old kid.

"Ugh….Faye…"

"Please, Spike?" Faye exchanged her child-like manner for a seductive one, licking her lips and kissing Spike around his neck, leaving little pink spots from where she bit down on his smooth skin.

Spike looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

Faye jumped, feeling his member rising from where she was sitting. "Um…he says yes." Faye looked down, then back up at her lover.

Spike laughed, smiling at his gorgeous new girlfriend. "FINE! I'll go!"

Faye happily hopped off of the actor's lap. "Yay! I'm getting dressed!" Faye ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Spike looked down at his standing shaft. "Thanks."

The tired actor followed Faye into her room, grabbing her waist from behind as she walked into her huge closet. He gently kissed her ear making her heart flutter. "I'm gonna go home and get dressed. My driver will pick you up in about 3 hours, okay?" He whispered in her ear as if he were telling her a secret.

Faye bit her lip and turned around to face Spike. God, he was gorgeous. His tan face, flawless. All Faye could do was tenderly kiss his soft lips and nod in approval. "Okay."

Spike kissed Faye's forehead before walking backwards out of her room, keeping his gaze on her, then turning back forward when he reached the hall.

When Spike opened the door to leave, Eunice was standing in front of it, holding up her hand in a fist as if she were about to knock.

"Uh… hello, Eunice." Spike looked down at his lover's room mate.

Eunice nodded. "Spike."

"Didn't you meet Faye at her interview?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah…yeah… the limo…he left me."

Spike kept looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Where's Faye?"

"In…her room. Are you alright?" He asked as he walked past her, now concerned.

"I'm fine! Just fine! ….really! I'll see you later, bye!" Eunice ran into the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Spike shook his head before turning around and catching a cab.

Eunice burst into Faye's room, startling the singer. "Eunice! Where have you been?"

"I went to Spike and Jet's apartment." She responded tearfully, sitting on Faye's large, unmade bed.

Faye sat next to her distraught friend, handing a white towel for her tear stained face. Eunice shook her head as she wiped her face.

"I don't understand." Eunice sniffled. "He seemed like…he was so attracted to me."

"What happened?"

"Well, when you left for your interview, I thought that before I meet you there, maybe I'll drop by Jet's house. So I went, wearing no underwear, just knowing that he'd want to sleep with me." Faye rolled her eyes at this comment. "When I got there, we talked, we made out, I did a little strip tease for him and when I tried unzipping his pants with my mouth, he told me to get off of him. Then I asked what the problem was and he told me that there was not problem and that he just wanted to wait a little bit longer before he slept with me!" Eunice dropped her head in her hands and began to sob.

"So, why are you crying? That makes sense." Faye retorted.

"I wanted to get some!" Eunice whined back, continuing to bawl in her hands.

"Oh, Eunice." Faye sighed, getting up from where she was sitting to return to her closet. "All I can say is that Jet's a good guy. I mean, you've never really had a boyfriend. You just…sort of…have casual sex. But Jet wants an actual RELATIONSHIP with you. He sees something special in you."

"Yeah, but I want him to FEEL it inside of me, not to just see it."

Faye smiled at her sexually frustrated friend before focusing her full attention on what she was going to wear to the 10th Annual Art Auction and Gala.

* * *

"So, you're finally over Julia, huh?" Jet asked, watching Spike tie his black bowtie in the mirror of his bathroom.

Spike sighed as he finished up his bowtie. "I think I am. I'm ready to be." He turned around to face Jet, smiling.

"Well," Jet stood, walking over to Spike and clapping his hand on his broad shoulder. "You've got a great girl. Don't screw it up with this Julia shit."

"Ah, shut up." Spike pushed Jet's hand off of his shoulder. "But I'm thinking. Maybe she's what I need. Maybe she's the final piece that I need to get over Julia."

"She better be 'cause I'm sick of hearin' it!"

"Whatever." Spike smiled at his buff body guard.

_BEEP BEEP_

"All right, well. Be good. And your broad has gone crazy. I don't know what's wrong with her but whatever it is, you need to fix it."With that, he left out of the front door.

Jet laughed, knowing exactly what was wrong with her.

* * *

"Wait here. I'll go get her." Spike told his driver as he exited to car and walked to Faye's apartment. As soon as he got to the door, she opened it. She was looked immaculate in a tight, knee-high, spaghetti strapped white dress. The back of her hair was up in a small ball while the front hung down beside her face. Spike was taken aback.

"Hi. I was just about to wait for you." Faye said, walking out of her apartment and locking the door behind her. "You look very handsome, Mr. Spiegel. I've never seen you in a tux before." She smiled as she walked to Spike's limo, totally ignoring the fact that he was speechless.

Spike's driver exited the limo and walked over to the door, opening it for Faye. Spike ran over to the door, pushing his driver out of the way before Faye entered.

Faye slowly and seductively dipped into the limousine, noticing how he couldn't stop looking at her.

As soon as she entered, Spike ran over to the other side, hopping in.

"So, how are we going to exit without people seeing us together?" Faye nonchalantly asked as she glanced over at Spike who was staring at her with lustful eyes.

"Spike!" Faye yelled, trying to get him to snap out of whatever trance he was under.

"Shh…" He put his long, tan finger onto her lips, then replaced it with his own lips. Faye laughed into his mouth before getting serious and kissing him back. Their tongues fought for dominance inside their warms mouths, a fight that Spike was winning.

Spike eased his hand into the top of Faye's dress, reaching her soft mounds. Faye grabbed his hand and pulled it out.

"Later." She whispered to him, separating their lips after a full frontal make out session so hot that the windows were fogged.

As they reached the entrance of the Gala, Spike's driver stopped and turned around to face the couple. "Okay, which one of you is going to enter first? I can drop one of you off, circle around the area once, then drop the other off."

Spike and Faye looked at each other. "You go first." Spike insisted.

"Okay." Faye shrugged, pulling the handle of the door, then exited the limo. The photographers went wild upon her stepping out onto the red carpet.

Spike watched Faye exit, then when the door closed, glanced at his driver. "Let's go."

* * *

When Spike reached the red carpet, interviewers rushed to him, trying to ask him questions, mostly about Faye.

"Mr. Spiegel! Mr. Spiegel!" A young interviewer from E! finally managed to stop the mysterious actor. Spike stuffed his hands in his pockets as he strolled towards the reporter.

Spike nodded at the young scribe, giving him a fake smile.

"We're here tonight with Academy Award nominated actor Spike Spiegel, how are you tonight, Spike?" The reporter said to the camera. Then, he turned towards Spike.

"I'm okay."

"Earlier, we saw Faye Valentine pass us but I think she's gone the other way. Have you seen her tonight?"

Spike nodded but frowned. "I have."

"Are you and Faye dating? She's admitted earlier today that you are. We just want to confirm."

"Umm…" Spike's head began to swarm with thoughts until he blurted out, "No. I don't know what she's talking about. We're not dating at all, nor will we ever." Spike shrugged, gave the reporter a sarcastic smile, then walked off.

The reporter looked at his camera man who was equally stunned and shrugged. When he turned back to the celebrity filled carpet, Faye was making her way over towards him.

"Ms. Valentine! Ms. Valentine!" The interviewer jumped up and down, succeeding in getting Faye's attention.

"Hi, how are you doing tonight?" Faye asked the interviewer, showing a complete difference in attitudes between Faye and Spike.

"We just talked to Spike Spiegel and he says you two aren't dating and never will date. How do you feel about that?"

Faye raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Wh-what?! He said what?"

"You two will never date. Is it true?"

Faye looked to her right to see Spike glancing at her from about a mile away. Faye stormed out of the Gala to the opposite direction of the man she thought she was dating.

She ran far away from the Gala and to a bus stop, waving her hand for a taxi. Spike closely followed her.

"Faye….look." He said, bending over and panting.

"WHAT!" She swung around, looking at him as if he were the worst human being she ever laid her eyes on. "You made me look like a FOOL, Spike! Do you realize that?!"

"Faye, I'm sorry it's just that…I didn't know what to say."

"You couldn't say yes? You couldn't say, yes we're dating?"

"I wasn't ready to announce it."

"I already had announced it! We'd talking about this! And you said yes!"

"I…"

"Just don't talk to me right now, Spike." Faye held her hand out in front of her, as if she were shielding herself from him. As soon as she was far enough, she ran as far as she could away from him.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R PWEEEEEEEEZ!!!!


	12. The Final Piece

**A/N:** Hello, pplz. I'm back. Though this chapter might SOUND like the end to Like Animals, it really isn't. In fact, there are many chapters ahead for this story so get ready for anything. PLUS...this chapter includes another one of my crappy lemons so you've been warned. Have an excellent read!

* * *

"I want us to be a serious thing. I want us to be together, Eunice." Jet consoled Eunice as she wept on his lap.

"I want us to be together to, Jet."Eunice sat up. "But it's that….it's that, sadly, I haven't had any in a few months and…I don't wanna cheat on you."

"Well, if you felt the same way about me, than you would be able to fight off the urges." Jet shrugged, thumbing at the tears on her smooth, tan cheeks.

_RING RING…RING RING…_

Eunice grabbed at her cell phone which lied on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You havin' a good time, Faye?" Eunice answered her phone, smiling.

"Where are you?" Faye choked, sounding as if she had been crying all night.

"I'm…I'm at Jet's. What's going on?"

"I'll be there in two minutes." _CLICK._

Eunice pulled her phone from her ear and looked at it. She, then, set her eyes on Jet. "Something's wrong with Faye."

* * *

"This is it. How much do I owe you?"

"25 woolongs."

Faye sniffled, opening her white pocket book and handing the taxi driver 50 woolongs. "Thank you." She said, stepping out of the car.

"Miss, this is-" The driver rolled down the passenger's seat window, handing out the money Faye just gave him.

"Keep it. I'm just thankful that you drove me home."

The taxi driver shrugged, then sped off.

* * *

Faye banged on the door as if she desperately needed shelter.

"Coming!" She heard Eunice yell from behind the door. When Eunice opened the door, she set her eyes on a grief stricken Faye. One of the straps of her dress hung, limp, on her shoulder. Her hair was out of the neat bun it was in and completely deshelved. Her makeup ran down her cheeks and her high heels were in her hands. "Faye, what's wrong?"

"He didn't claim me! He made me look like a fool on national television!" Faye fell into Eunice's arms as Eunice closed the door behind her and looked at a confused looking Jet.

Eunice sat Faye on the couch next to Jet. "What do you mean?"

"He…He…" She choked trying not to cry. "He told a reporter that...we weren't dating and that we never will date!"

"Who's he?" Jet asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Faye and Eunice looked at him as if he were the stupidest person in existence. Jet innocently shrugged back at them when the door opened to reveal the man of the hour.

"Faye. I've been looking everywhere for you." Spike rushed over to the singer's side, slamming the front door behind him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Faye snatched her hand from his touch. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!"

"Faye, I freaked out! I didn't know what to say!"

"HOW? I'D JUST ANNOUNCED IT SO YOU HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO SAY YOU WERE! YOU MADE ME OUT TO BE A LIAR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Faye shook her head. "No you're not. Just leave me alone." Faye ran to the nearest empty bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"….shit." Spike said, hearing his bedroom door slam, then lock.

"Spike, why did you do that?" Eunice asked, sitting down in the spot where Faye had previously occupied.

"I freaked out. I didn't want reporters swarming over me or her."

"Didn't you think that that would make them swarm over her even more. I mean, she'd just said that you two were dating on national television and you completely contradict her. They probably think she's crazy and obsessed with you." She responded. Jet nodded as he heard Eunice speak, showing that he agreed with everything she said.

Spike sighed and looked to the floor, then finally admitted. "I do wanna be with her. I just don't know how to approach it. I've been hurt and sheltered from the future for so many years. It's hard for me to move on."

"Start there." Eunice pointed towards Spike's room where Faye had locked herself in.

Spike gave one more glance at Eunice and Jet before walking towards his room to console Faye. He shuffled in his pocket for his ID, stuck it between the lock and the door frame, and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him.

"You were great." Jet playfully elbowed his partner as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well, I have to put all this sexual energy I have elsewhere." She smiled back at him.

"Oh, come here!" He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her on top of him and caressed her lips with his.

* * *

"Get out." Faye simply said, as she heard the door to Spike's room open, then close. Her face she laid on his California king-sized bed, her face buried in a pillow.

"Faye…" Spike locked the door and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. "Faye, I really am sorry. I just…freaked out. I…I just want this relationship to be out of the spotlight."

"But you said yes! You said that we could announce it but we won't go to special events together!" Faye's head immediately rose up from the pillow, revealing her bloodshot eyes, her blotchy skin and her severely tear stained face.

Spike looked down at his lap, not being able to look at her painful face. He moved a little closer to her, wiping away her tears with his fingers.

"Forgive me, Faye. It's just that…I haven't been loved in so long. I haven't been in a relationship for so long. And I've been in pain forever. I'm not sure how to approach our relationship because of my past. But I'm begging you. Help me forget about it. Help me forget about Julia and the pain she's caused me. And….I can't hide it anymore. I can't hide the fact that…I've fallen in love with you, Faye. And this time…I'm sure it's love."

Faye stared at her lover for the longest, not being able to move due to the butterflies that fluttered aimlessly in her stomach. Spike placed his fingers under Faye's chin, raising her face to level with his, then claimed her lips.

Faye lost herself, grabbing the back of Spike's neck and letting him straddle her on his bed.

Spike threw his shoes off and tossed his jacket and bowtie to the floor, then placed his hands on either side of Faye's head and continued to graze her lips with his.

"Spike," she whispered into his mouth. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her in concern. "I love you, too." She reached up to embrace his beautiful face. "I begin to love you more and more each day."

That did it. Spike pulled the bottom of Faye's dress up and over her head, revealing her perfectly shaped mounds and white underwear.

He starting from her lips, kissing them slowly and lovingly, then moved down to her long, thin neck, leaving bright pink hickies as he continued to move down to her collar bone and finally at his target. He began sucking and playing with the pink crowns of her well developed bust.

Faye moaned loudly, not being able to keep quiet, forcing Spike to quickly cover her mouth with his strong hand.

As he finished, he traveled down to her even stomach, nipping and sucking at her abdomen.

He, then, removed his hand from her mouth, hooking his fingers into her white, silk underwear and slowly dragging them off of her body.

As her underwear hit the floor, Spike hopped up, ripping his white dress shirt off, followed by him unbuttoning his black pants and letting them, along with his boxers, fall to the floor.

Spike crawled back onto his bed and straddled Faye's waist.

Though it was dark, he could see Faye's jade orbs glowing through the darkness. He bent down towards her ear and whispered, "Don't ever forget how much I love you." With that, Faye felt a sharp, yet brief pain shoot through her body. Spike had unexpectedly entered her, letting her know the control he held over their relationship.

Spike wasn't gentle this time, pounding into her roughly, each time more harsh than the last.

Faye loved the way Spike was making love to her, wrapping her legs around his waist to try to keep up with his wild pace.

Faye pulled at Spike's green mass of, now, drenched hair, moaning and hissing, loudly, as Spike continued hammering his hips against hers.

With one last powerful trust, Spike flimsily flipped over to the right of Faye, both adults panting and trying their hardest to get back to normal breath.

Faye snuggled up to her companion's chest, closing her eyes and contemplating her love for him.

"Faye…I really do love you. And with you here, I know that Julia's memory will no longer haunt me." Spike looked down at Faye, discovering that she was fast asleep, his chest acting as her pillow.

"Good night, my love." Spike tenderly kissed Faye's forehead, then shortly fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, sorry about the lemon, lol...But the story just CAN'T flow without them! ^__^...well stay tuned for Chapter 13! Tootlez!

**P.S.** R&R PLEEEEZ!


	13. The Morning After

**A/N:** Ello, everyone! (sigh) I honestly don't know when this story is going to end, though I know HOW it is going to end...so get ready for any chapter after this one to be the last...it's very unpredictable...HAVE A GOOD READ!

* * *

"Just tell the media that we are dating and that I was playing a joke on her or something."

"Do you actually think that the media will buy that, Mr. Spiegel?"

"Frankly, I don't care. You're my spokesperson so deal with it!" _CLICK._ Spike sat on the edge of his bed, covering his face with his hands, and sighing as he lowered his head, letting his fingers rake through his hair.

Faye woke to the sounds of Spike talking to his spokesperson on the phone. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at his strong, well developed back.

Spike whipped his head around to look at his lover. Faye jumped, a little embarrassed to be caught staring at his back as if she wanted to make love to it.

"Good morning." He whispered, smiling his trademark smile.

Faye blushed, giving him a goofy smile back. "Good morning."

"Did I wake you?" Spike asked, grabbing a cigarette from his nightstand and quickly giving it life with a small lighter that lay in one of the drawers.

"No, no. You didn't." Faye lied as she watched her partner relaxingly smoke his cancer stick.

Faye stood on her knees on the bed, wrapping her arms around Spike's neck and resting her head on his wide shoulder.

Spike chuckled as he felt her nip at his neck. "Jul – I mean –"

Faye immediately jumped off of him as she just found out his body were poison. "Did you just call me Julia?" She now stood in front of him, looking down at his face.

Spike looked up at her trying to speak but not being able to find the words to say. He sighed then set his gaze to the floor.

Faye sighed, grabbing the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her body. "I'll let you pass…just this once, 'kay?"

Spike nodded, still looking down at the floor. "Yeah."

Faye walked out of the room, and headed for the shower.

Spike kept his eyes on the floor, not believing that he almost called the woman that he now claimed to love, Julia. It made him deeply think. Was he telling Faye that he was in love with her with the hopes of being able to get over Julia faster? Did he even TRULY love Faye? Was Julia STILL haunting his heart? Spike roughly pushed his half done cigarette into the ashtray that lay on his nightstand and punched the wall as hard as he could. He wanted to rid Julia from his mind. But he couldn't. Because he knew that he still loved her.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lucky girl herself." Eunice sat on the couch of in the living room of Spike and Jet's apartment, watching _The Real World_. "Getting laid twice in the same week by the sexiest man alive? Unheard of!"

Faye rolled her eyes at her besty, dropping down next to her on the couch. "Where's Jet?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Eunice responded nonchalantly. "I think I'm taking this 'wait-until-we-get-more-serious-before-we-have-sex' thing pretty great, don't you think? We slept in the same bed last night and I didn't even touch him….in that area."

Faye smiled, chuckling at her silly friend, obviously showing signs of a change of character.

Eunice cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Faye shook her head. "Spike…this morning, he almost called me Julia."

Eunice gasped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah," Faye nodded, beginning to feel a bubbling sensation in her stomach, frowning at the pain. Faye touched her throat as she began to feel her mouth water perfusively. She looked at Eunice as if she were frightened about something.

"Faye…?" Eunice rubbed Faye's bare back, hoping it would make her feel better.

Faye leaped off of the couch and ran into Spike's room and into his bathroom, bending over the toilet and vomiting what seemed like everything she ate from the past week.

"FAYE!" Eunice ran into Spike's bathroom, seeing that Spike, wearing training pants, was next to Faye, rubbing her back as she vomited her brains out.

"What's wrong with her?" Spike asked, looking up at Faye's best friend. Eunice shrugged, keeping her gaze down on Faye.

Faye finished vomiting, coughing a few coughs then collapsing onto Spike's shirtless body.

"Do you have a fever?" Spike felt her forehead with the palm of his hand. As soon as he felt her forehead, his hand flew away from it due to its extreme heat. "Jesus Christ. We need to get her to a hospital." He said looking up at Eunice.

* * *

The doctor walked out of Faye's room, holding a clip board and looking very delighted. Eunice, Spike and Jet stood among his arrival.

"May I talk with Ms. Faye Valentine's boyfriend or husband?"

Spike looked at Eunice and Jet and walked forward towards the doctor, stuffing his hands into his navy blue pockets.

"Is she okay?" Spike immediately asked, looking at the doctor, worried.

"Yes, of course." He smiled, patting Spike's arm then returning to his clipboard. "Um…honestly…we think she's pregnant."

Spike's eyes grew the size of golf balls. "Wh…wha…WHAT?"

"She's pregnant. Just a few days though."

"Do-does she know this?"

"Well…we haven't told her yet but she might think that she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Follow me." The doctor walked through the halls and to a door that read Ms. Faye Valentine. He walked in to Faye sitting on the bed wearing a polka dotted white gown with a red hospital band on her right arm and looking up at the TV trying to change the channel with the basic remote that was given to her. She looked to the door upon it opening.

"Oh, hi Spike." She turned the television off and focused all of her attention on her lover.

Spike nodded to the doctor as he left, closing the door behind him.

"How ya doin', sweetheart?" Spike walked over to the chair next to Faye's bed.

"I'm okay…I still have a bit a fever."

Spike nodded, looking extremely nervous. He swallowed before responding. "Faye…you're pregnant."

Faye's smiled immediately turned into a frown. "I…I'm pregnant."

Spike nodded. Faye looked down at her lap, not being able to say a word.

"I-I want you…I want you to get rid of it." Spike said, looking at the tile floor of Faye's hospital room.

Faye instantly looked up at Spike. "Why?"

Spike shook his head, looking up at her. "I'm not ready now. I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not equipped to be a father."

"Is it because I'm having it?" Faye asked after a brief moment of silence. Spike looked down at the floor after she responded, not saying a word.

Faye looked down at her lap, shaking her head. "I'm not surprised. We've made love twice, you said that you love me and….I find myself not believing you."

"No, it's not like that at all…"

"We probably shouldn't see each other. We probably should just forget about each other."

"Faye, please." Spike shot up walking over to Faye's bed.

"Spike! Who do you love? Me or Julia?" Faye crossed her arms over her chest.

For the first time in his life, Spike found himself at a total loss of words. "I-I…I love you but I'll…I'll always love Julia. She's in my heart. And she'll always be."

Faye felt her eyes well up with tears. "Then…I can't be in your life."

"Faye…"

"No, Spike. I can't….I can't pretend to be someone else. I'm sorry. I just can't. I can't try to take her place." Faye laid back down in her bed. "Please, leave."

"Fa --"

"LEAVE!"

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat and walked out of the hospital room, leaving Faye crying her eyes out on her hospital bed.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R!! TOOTLEZ!


	14. Trust In Me

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I went to Florida to attend my late uncle's funeral with the rest of my family. It's still hard to realize that he's gone but I'm coping. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. My goal is to upload at least 3 tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week after the incident at the hospital. Though Spike was trying his hardest to get in contact with Faye, Faye was turning him down, not responding to any of his ways of communication. Meanwhile, Eunice and Jet were still going strong, not having slept with each other, to much of Eunice's disapproval.

Eunice was out with Jet while Faye stayed at home, relaxing and getting ready for a show that she had to do in a few weeks. She was sitting on the couch, writing a song in her notebook and listening to Radiohead's _The Bends._

_DING DONG_

Faye looked at the door and grabbed the remote for her CD player, pressing the pause button to make sure that it was the door.

_DING DONG…DING DONG_

Faye sighed, then stood, walking towards the door, trying to guess in her mind who in the world it could be.

Could it be any person from her staff? Veto. She told them all to leave her alone before the concert.

Could it be Eunice? Veto. A, she's out with Jet and when it comes to Jet, she's oblivious to everything else around her. And B, she's also part of her staff.

Could it be Jet? Veto. Don't even have to explain why it's not him.

Only person it could be was –

"Hey." The only man Faye fell deeply in love with. The only man that could make her heart sink at the sound of his voice. Spike Spiegel.

Upon seeing him, Faye closed the door in his face and turned around, returning to the couch. Midway there, the door bell rang once more. She turned back around and walked to the door, opening it again.

"Well, that's very rude." Spike gave her his gorgeous smile, his cigarette cocked to the side of his mouth. "But no, I have to speak to you."

Faye shook her head and turned around, walking to the couch again. "I don't wanna speak to you anymore. I'm done."

"Look, Faye," Spike closed the door behind him and followed Faye into her apartment. "Since I left the hospital, you've been the only thing on my mind."

Faye turned around and looked up at Spike. She looked into his burgundy eyes. Those damn eyes. That damn smile. That damn voice. It always seemed to grab her. Spike clapped his hands on top of Faye's shoulders.

"I haven't been able to think about anything else. And I know that I need to get over Julia. But I know I have this time. I wanna be with you. I promise you that. I need you. I need you to get me back to the man I was."

Faye looked down as if Spike's eyes were the sun and she couldn't continue looking directly them.

"I wanna be with you, too." Faye mumbled, looking down at her tweety bird house shoes. "It's just that, I feel as if I'm constantly in competition with a dead woman." Faye flopped onto the couch.

"I don't want you to feel that way though." Spike sat down next to her, clapping his hands on his knees.

"But you make me." Faye looked over at her ex-lover. "I feel as if…nothing I do can compare to her."

"Okay," Spike looked down at his dress shoes, then back up at Faye. "I need you to give me a chance to show you that you have nobody to compete with."

Faye nodded, really wanting to believe him. Trying her hardest to believe him.

"Are you….umm…getting an –"

"Yes. But I have to wait four more weeks."

Faye looked at down at the coffee table at her massive CD player as if she were ashamed to even mention her upcoming abortion.

"Hey, come with me."

Faye looked up at her counterpart. "Go with you where?"

"I wanna show you somethin'. Come with me."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Fine."

With that, Faye hopped into a pair of black high top converse, grabbed her keys and followed Spike. They grabbed a cab to an alluring community of condos. Faye immediately fell in love with the normal, homey environment of the neighborhood.

"Right here." Spike said to the driver, handing him the cash that he owed. He, then, grabbed Faye's hand, yanking her from her thoughts.

"Spike, why are we here?" Faye asked, not being able to take her eyes off of the gorgeous buildings.

"Follow me." Faye did as she was told as she followed the lanky actor upstairs and into one of the condos.

It was a masterpiece. The walls were all snow white. The living room and kitchen were nice, spacious and homey. The windows were almost as big as the walls. The view was unbelievable.

"Oh, Spike!" Faye covered her mouth, not believing anything she was seeing.

"It gets better." Faye followed Spike, once more, into the bedroom of the condo.

A California king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, against the wall, with two shiny, wood nightstands on either side. A window wall to the left of the bed showed off the beautiful view. A flat screen television hung from the opposite wall of the bed.

"Spike! This is…wonderful!" She said, giving him a huge smile. He smiled back at her, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Because it's all ours."

Faye's entire face fell as she slowly looked back at Spike. "Wh---what???"

"This thing…." Spike spread his arms and looked around the room. "It's all ours."

The surprised entertainer shook her head wildly, looking down at her converse. "No... no… no… no… you can't be serious…"

Spike nodded, giving her a very serious look. "Oh, yeah. I am serious."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Faye jumped up and down with complete delight, hopping onto Spike's super slim waist.

"Yeah, but…" Spike wrapped his arms around Faye's shapely, slim waist and looked into her perfect, green irises. "You've gotta trust in me… that I'm over Julia and that you're the only one I want to be with."

Faye quickly nodded, giving him an excited smile. "Yes…yes I will." She jumped off of his waist as he stepped closer to her, making the tips of their noses touch.

"I love you…so much."

Faye's eyes flickered as she slowly smiled back. "I…I love you, too, Spike."

They both closed their eyes and gravitated closer to each other, resulting in their lips becoming in sync.

* * *

"This is such a nice restaurant." Eunice said, walking to her and Jet's table while looking up at the beautiful ceiling which was painted to simulate that of the Sistine Chapel.

"I thought it was perfect for us." Jet responded, as he pulled out Eunice's chair and pushed it in as she sat.

Eunice kept her gaze on her bodyguard boyfriend as he walked around the table and sat in his own seat.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Eunice asked, raising her eyebrows in excitement, thinking that she had figured this entire dinner out. Two days ago, Jet asked Eunice out on a date. Eunice said yes, thinking that it was like any other one of their dates but Jet told her that he wanted to talk to her about something serious. Eunice's head blew up immediately, just knowing that he was going to ask her to marry him. She had already planned to say yes but had been working on the way she was going to respond since those two, long days ago.

"Oh, um…let's wait until after dinner." Jet smiled at his beautiful date.

Eunice's eyes flickered with confusion. He was supposed to ask her now! She leaned in closer to him over the table. "Honey…let's talk about it now so we'll have all night to…plan it."

Jet's eyebrows knitted together. Now HE was confused. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Ah!" Eunice raised her eyebrows and pointed at Jet, smiling. "I know what you're doing, Mister! But it's not going to work! Just ask me so you're not nervous the entire night."

Jet was flabbergasted. He leaned back into his chair, confusion remaining on his face. "Eunice, what in the world are you talking about?"

Eunice's eyes flickered once more as the couple sat in silence. Now it came to her. What if Jet actually DID want to talk about something serious? What if it was wasn't about marriage? What if wasn't about them at all? "Um…what were you going to ask me?"

"All I was going to talk to you about was you coming to live with me."

Eunice's entire face went beet red. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life.

Jet giggled at his silly looking girlfriend. "What did you think I was going to ask you, baby?"

"I thought….you were going to ask me to marry you." Eunice said, slowly, looking like an innocent child.

Jet laughed louder. "Sweetheart, you've gotta slow down a bit."

Eunice nodded, smiling at Jet. She, then began to join him in laughter.

* * *

"So, what about Spike?" Eunice and Jet were enjoying their entrees while discussing their currently unknown living arrangements.

"He bought a huge condo downtown for him and Faye. He called me a few hours ago and told me that she said yes about moving in. So, I thought. Why not have my favorite girl move in?"

Eunice gave Jet at cheesy smile.

"Then I thought, my mother can be a pest at times. Then, you came to mind."

Eunice's smile fell to a sad frown. Seeing this, Jet burst into laughter and reached over the table to touch the smoothness of Eunice's cheek. "Ah, baby, I'm just messin' with you."

He continued to laugh as Eunice rolled her eyes, giving him an innocent smile.


	15. Living Arrangements and Apple Pies

**A/N:** 2 down, 1 more to go!

* * *

Faye and Spike lay naked in their new massive bedroom after hours of making passionate love on their off white carpet. They lay beside each other, drenched in sweat and slowly panting, finally breathing normally again.

"I've never had sex on the floor." Faye said, propping her elbow up next to Spike and resting her head in her hand.

"I have. I lost my virginity on a floor." Spike said, smiling and lighting a well-needed cigarette. His hooded eyes remaining on the ceiling.

Faye gave her lover a half smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." He said, matter-of-factly while blowing smoke from his mouth.

"You're a naughty boy." Faye responded, rolling over his body, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and placing it between her lips, taking a long drag.

Spike chuckled. "You didn't know?" He slowly and teasingly took the cigarette from her mouth and returned it back to his.

Faye rolled her eyes, then stood, walking around the bed to retrieve her clothes. Spike stood, and walked towards his beautiful lover, grabbing her waist from behind. "You're so sexy." He seductively whispered in her ear, dragging his fingertips along her smooth, milky thighs.

Faye bit her lip, slowly turning to face her attractive cohort. "No you don't, Mr. Spiegel. Three times is enough for today." She, then, turned around, putting her underwear and bra on.

Spike sighed, flopping onto the bed. "Okaaaay." He took another drag from his cigarette, then opened his mouth to blow out the smoke. "That was good." He said, referring this he and Faye's earlier escapades. "Better than Julia's apple pies."

Faye immediately turned around to the sound of Julia's name on Spike's tongue. "Who?"

"Julia. She made the best apple pies."

Faye slowly nodded, a worried look on her face, then quickly turned back around to continue putting her clothes on.

Spike smashed his cigarette into the ashtray on the nightstand and watched Faye put her clothes back on.

"So, when should I schedule my guys to get all your stuff?" He asked, grabbing his clothes off of the bed and putting them back on.

"Oh, I don't know." She said, combing her fingers through her soft, obedient hair. "I still don't know what Eunice is going to do. She has this thing about living alone."

"Oh, she's already taken care of." Spike responded, nonchalantly as he threw his light blue shirt over his head.

Faye instantly turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Jet asked her to move in with him and she probably said yeah."

"Ah…so you guys had us all figured out, huh?" Faye slowly walked up to Spike, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Women are so predictable." He responded, giving her a cocky smile, his hands in his baggy, cloth sweat pants.

"Really?" She whispered, now half a step away from Spike.

Spike continued to smile, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips, getting ready for her to kiss him.

"Okay." Faye shrugged her shoulders, turned around, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Spike ran after her, not expecting her to turn around and leave.

"I'm going home." Spike was now face to face with Faye. "I've gotta talk to Eunice." Faye opened the door. "It's so hard for me to leave here. It's gorgeous."

"It's still not as beautiful as you are." He whispered, gently grabbing her hand, raising it to his lips and bestowing it with a precious kiss. "I'm going to the apartment in an hour or so."

She nodded, smiling. "Okay. Why don't you and Jet come by later."

With that, Faye walked out of her and Spike's new condo and caught a cab back to her flat.

* * *

"Why are the lights turned off in here?" Spike flipped the light switch to see Jet and Eunice making out on the loveseat in the den. Spike sighed, throwing his keys on the bar and walking into the den to sit on the couch. "You two couldn't take this elsewhere?"

"Oh you're one to talk, Mr. Valentine." Eunice responded with a playful smile, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, we heard you and Faye last week." Jet added, throwing his strong arm around Eunice.

Spike rolled his eyes in response. "Have you talked to Faye?" He asked, looking at Eunice with concern.

"No, I haven't yet."

"She's waiting for you at your flat. She said she had to talk to you."

"Oh." Eunice grabbed her purse and lifted herself off of the loveseat. "Okay, well I'll see you gentlemen later." She left the apartment, quickly, knowing what Spike wanted.

As a woman who dated a lot, Eunice knew men like the back of her hand. Though Faye probably was at home waiting for her, she knew that Spike needed to talk with Jet. She could see it all over his face. She had no problem with it; in fact, she did it herself with her girlfriends.

As the door closed behind Eunice, Jet shot his eyes at Spike. "Okay, what do you want?"

Spike wiped his mouth with his hand, one of Spike's well-known nervous gestures. "I'm…confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I'm so nervous about moving in with Faye. I haven't lived with another woman since….since…."

"Since Julia?" Jet reluctantly added.

Spike nodded and exhaled. "Yeah. I don't know how I'm gonna handle it. It's getting to the point where…I'm questioning whether I love this woman or not."

"What?" Jet looked at Spike as if he were crazy.

"Because…I know that I have strong feelings for her…But I don't feel the same way about her as I did with Julia. And….I'm just completely confused." Spike combing his long, slender fingers through his unruly hair.

"If you don't love her, how can you make love to her? How can you live with her? How can you tell her that you love her?" Jet asked. "I mean, I'm not doing any of that with Eunice until I know for sure that I love her."

"But aren't you ever haunted by a lost love?" Spike asked, finally looking up at his best friend.

Jet looked down at the floor realizing he had no choice but to admit. "Every day of my life Elisa's memory haunts me. But I'm coping…with Eunice. To me, Eunice is Eunice and she will always be Eunice. She can never be Elisa. But Elisa is my past. And I can't dwell on my past. I must look to future which I'm doing. You can't expect for Faye to be Julia. You expect for Julia to come back to you. Those days are gone. But with Faye, you can look to the future. And I'm sure, that if you give it time, your love for each other will be one stronger than you and Julia's."

Spike shook his head. "Thanks for the words of wisdom but…I don't know about that, Jet." Spike stood to walk out of the room. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"FAYE!" Eunice yelled as she entered her flat.

"Yes?" Faye walked out of the kitchen, covered in flour.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eunice looked Faye up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm trying to make pie." Faye said, as she walked back into the kitchen, which was also a mess. Kitchen tools were scattered amongst the counters, the microwave as on, heating up nothing and the entire room was coated with a thick layer of flour.

"Why didn't you call me?" Eunice immediately dropped everything she had in her hands and began wiping the counters down. "I could've made it."

"I wanted to make it! Jet and Spike are coming over." Faye smiled, looking up at Eunice. "Spike told me that Julia could make really good apple pie, so I just wanted to make it for them."

Eunice shot up from the counter and looked at her friend, grabbing her arm. "Julia?"

Faye nodded. "Yeah."

"Isn't that the bitch who left him for some ugly ass man and then later got killed in a plane crash?"

Faye sighed, leaned on the counter with one hand, rested the other on her hip and faced her friend. "Yes, that's her. Don't talk about her that way."

"She is a bitch! Who would do that to anyone?"

Faye sighed, again, and continued mixing her concoction of flour, water, eggs, milk, vinegar and salt.

Eunice stopped wiping the counter and looked at Faye. "Faye, Spike isn't asking you to be more like Julia, is he?"

Hearing this, Faye stopped everything she was doing and looked at Eunice. "No. He's not. I'm not going to change myself for him so stop worrying about it, okay?"

"I'm not worrying, Faye. I'm just asking. I mean, you've never cooked in your entire life and all of a sudden you wanna bake pie because this ass hole told you about his bitch ex girlfriend, who happens to be dead for cheating on him, made good pies. That's bullshit, Faye, and you know it!"

"He's not an asshole!"

"Yes, he is! He may be the sexiest man alive and cute as hell, but he's still a fucking ass hole. He made you look like a god damned psychopath on national television a week ago! Have you forgotten about that? He told you that he wanted you to get an abortion because YOU were having his baby! Not his precious Julia! That doesn't sound very loving and sincere!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I don't have to hear this right now!" Faye dropped her bowl and utensils and walked out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door behind her.


	16. Memory

_KNOCK KNOCK…._

Eunice quickly walked to the door and opened it to find the two handsome men that were currently in her life. One that she absolutely adored, the other, the source of her best friend's heartache.

"Hey, baby!" Jet heartily wrapped his arms around Eunice, who was too busy shooting a death stare at Spike to realize Jet was hugging her.

"Eunice…." Spike said, giving her a little wave to stop her from staring at him.

"Hmph…" She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's my love?" Spike asked, an excited grin spreading upon his face.

"Oh, she's dead." Eunice responded, with much bounce. Spike and Jet exchanged bewildered looks, then looked back at Eunice.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, confused.

"The woman that you really love is dead. Remember that plane crash near the Bahamas two years ago?" Spike looked at Jet again, then back at Eunice, taking the very hard jabs that she was throwing at him.

"That was Julia."

"Yes, I know. You did say your love, right? It's certainly not Faye."

Spike sighed, trying his hardest to stay calm. "I do love Faye."

"No, I don't think you do." Eunice threw the dishtowel that she was using to clean the counters into the sink and walked out of the kitchen, stepping face to face with Spike. "In fact, I know that you don't because if you did, you wouldn't cause her so much pain."

"Eunice..." Jet tried stepping in but there was no stopping her.

"Ever since you entered her life, you've been nothing but trouble and a source of her for her. Well, she's a person in this so-called relationship that you two have. She has feelings, just like you. But you're so inconsiderate and selfish that you don't even recognize it. All you want is for Faye to be just like Julia but Faye is her own person and she won't bow down to you any long-"

"What's going on?" Faye stood in the entrance to the hallway, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Tell him, Faye. Tell him that you don't need him. Tell him about all the pain that he's caused you." Eunice pointed her finger at a disoriented Spike.

"I can't do that, Eunice." Faye responded, softly, walking over to Spike.

"Why not?" Eunice asked, slapping her arms to her side, irritated.

"Because I love him. He's my life and…I think you should butt out."

Eunice's mouth was now gaped open. "I've been there for you. I was the shoulder you cried on when he hurt you! And you're going to take him back?"

"He's the man I love. I can't control it."

"Get out of my face." Eunice pointed to the door, whispering, trying to control herself from getting too loud.

"I already have my things packed." Faye responded, turning around to gather her bags from her room.

Eunice shot a look at Spike. "I hope you're happy. I really hope you're happy."

As Faye returned, with three suitcases, she looked over at Eunice.

"I'm sorry but…this is how I feel. I'm following my feelings and I'm trusting them to lead me the right way."

Eunice crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, they're leading you into a brick wall right now."

Faye shrugged, shaking her head. "Let it be." With that, Spike grabbed all of her bags and he and Faye walked out of the door and caught a cab to their beautiful new condo.

* * *

Eunice stayed at the door watching as if she were waiting for Faye's anticipated return. She couldn't believe what had just conspired. She and her best friend's first fight. Over a man. Jet stared at Eunice, ready for anything to happen.

"Eunice, are you o-"

Eunice put her hand up as if she were telling him that she was done. "I'm just looking out for her." Eunice said, softly, still staring at the door. "I just wanted her to know that…I'm still looking out for her. After Carter…it seemed as if…I had no choice…" Eunice's eyes began to well up with tears.

Jet caught her as she collapsed into his arms, weak from the pain of her losing her best friend.

"Faye knows that you're there for her," Jet whispered into Eunice's ear. "She knows."

* * *

"Do you agree with what she said?" Faye and Spike were now in their condo, sitting on their California King-sized bed, looking at each other.

Faye inhaled, then responded. "No, sweetheart. I don't. I love you…so much. I'm just so sorry that she blew up on you like that."

"No, no. I'm not upset or anything. It's just…I didn't expect for all that to come out of Eunice." Spike chuckled, trying to lighten up the moment. Faye kept her head and eyes straightforward.

"Faye?"

Faye jumped at the sound of her name, black circles beginning to form around her eyes.

"Get some rest, okay?" Spike stood, looking down at his lover, who was currently completely unsettled and adrift.

Faye nodded yes and fell backwards onto the bed, immediately falling asleep. Spike gently kissed her forehead and walked to the door to look at Faye one more time, admiring her beauty before leaving the room.

* * *

Faye woke up to the tune of a beautiful and melodic music box on one of the nightstands, playing a song called 'Memory.'

Faye sat up, loving the music box's harmony. As the song finished, she grabbed it from the nightstand, admiring the gorgeous gold and satin textures possessed. She turned it on its back, feeling some words that seemed to have been engraved. She rubbed her fingers against the words before bringing it closer to her face.

"_To my dear, beloved Spike -  
May you never forget our love.  
-Forever, Julia"_

The words hit her like a bullet. She slammed the music box down onto the nightstand and smashed the top closed.

As tears began to cloud her vision, Eunice's words began to swarm around in her head. Was Spike trying to bring back a lost memory? Was he trying to make her be more like Julia? Faye tried her hardest to get these thoughts out of her head but they began to consume her. She crawled up into a ball on her bed and cried herself back to sleep, hoping that she and Spike's love was real and not based upon a memory that Spike could never regain.


	17. Julia Julia Julia

**A/N****:** Okay, This one is a pretty short chapter but it shows the --- oh, I'll just let you read it! Tootles!

* * *

A month had passed by quickly. Spike and Faye seemed to be going strong, announcing their relationship to the world and even attending events together. Their careers were going great as well. Spike's film, _The Unborn_, had been hailed as one of the year's best action movies, garnering him much attention. Faye's concert ended up being one of the most successful of the year, being attended by millions of fans and fellow celebrities.

Though Jet was still Spike's best friend and bodyguard, Faye and Eunice hadn't talked since that fatal night when Faye walked out on her. They both desperately wanted to talk to each other, even though neither would make the first move. Eunice was still Faye's agent, communicating by mail or e-mail.

Faye was in the kitchen, watching Oprah from the bar and eating a huge bowl of popcorn. "Oooh…So THAT can stimulate a guy, too…Welp. Gotta use that on Spike."

BAM…

The door swung open to reveal a red faced Spike. His navy blue jacket was nowhere in sight. His tie was undone and he was unbuttoning his yellow undershirt.

"Hi, sweetie. What's wro-"

BAM! The door slammed shut. Spike flopped onto the couch as he struggled with his buttons.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Faye."

Faye put her bowl of popcorn on the counter, walked out of the kitchen and into the den, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch so that she was face to face with her boyfriend.

"Faye, don't sit on the coffee table." Spike said, irritated and still struggling with his button.

"Spike, baby, what's wrong?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I didn't want to talk about it?! And would you get off of the coffee table?"

Faye was flabbergasted. "No." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and swinging one leg over the other. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Spike sighed, leaning down and resting his elbows on his knees. "My agent wants me to do a musical."

"Oh, that's great." Faye said, clapping her hands together.

Spike looked at her as if she had two heads. "Me? A musical?"

"Well, why don't you just get out of it?"

"Then, I'll have to go to court. Then, it'll be a big ass mess. I'm just really pissed off."

"Oh, honey." Faye hugged Spike around his neck. "Don't worry. You'll get everything straightened out."

"What's for dinner?" He asked, looking up at her.

Faye pulled away from Spike. "You know I don't cook."

Spike chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't understand this. We've been living together for a fucking month and you can't even cook us a decent meal? If Julia were here, she'd have been had dinner and dessert already set out for me."

His words were daggers, striking her every which way with her unable to move. He'd just compared her to Julia – again. For the first time since last month. Her heart sunk as she watched him shake his head.

"I – I'm sorry. I thought you were okay with it."

"I have no choice, huh?" Spike stood up and left the room, going into his bedroom.

As Faye watched him leave, her heart began to feel more and more heavy.

* * *

The next morning, Spike woke up to the sound of burnt bacon. He looked to his left, then his right. Faye was nowhere to be found. He immediately got up from his bed, yelling her name as loud as he could.

"FAYE! FAYE!"

"YES?"

"FAYE!"

"WHAT?!" Faye stood in the kitchen, naked, only wearing a tiny apron that she found in the pantry.

"What the hell are you doing? This house is FILLED with SMOKE!" Spike yelled over the now-blaring smoke alarm. He immediately grabbed some papers that were on the coffee table and began to fan the smoke alarm. When it finally shut off, he turned his gaze to Faye.

"Faye, what are you doing??"

Faye stood in the kitchen, now seeming innocent and shy. "I..I just wanted to make you breakfast to show you that I can cook."

Spike looked her up and down. His lips finally cracked into a smile.

* * *

"Bon appétit!" Faye said, setting Spike's plate at the dining room table. Spike looked at the black bacon, the thick scrambled eggs and dark brown biscuits with disgust. Faye stood next to him with anticipation.

"How is it?"

Spike slowly looked up at Faye. "You…want me to try it now? With you….standing there?"

Faye nodded quickly with a bright smile.

Slowly, Spike tasted the rock hard bacon, immediately gagging after swallowing it.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is this shit?"

"It's bacon, sweetheart!"

"What Julia made was bacon. I don't know what this shit, here, is." He said, pushing his plate to the side.

Faye bit her bottom lips, extremely embarrassed. To hide her embarrassment, she put her finger under his chin to make him look at her. She, then, grabbed the bottom of the apron and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the ground. Spike's eyes didn't move from Faye's face.

"Faye…put some clothes on."

Faye was stunned. No man had EVER told her that in her entire LIFE. ESPECIALLY the men that she was seeing.

"Wh…what?"

"Put some clothes on. And fold that apron up. It's Julia's." Spike stood up from his chair and walked out of the room and back into his bedroom, hoping to get some more rest.

Faye sat in one of the dining room table's chairs. She couldn't believe the way Spike was all of sudden acting. It was like someone had flipped a switch inside of him and changed him back into the miserable, melancholy person he used to be. Faye buried her face into her hands and began to cry. She's given up her best friend for him. She'd given up her apartment for him. Now he was wishing for a memory that he'd never get back.

Faye wiped her face and reminded herself that she was Faye Valentine. A strong, independent, beautiful woman. Though, in love, she wasn't going to take this. She hurriedly ran into she and Spike's room to get dressed. She needed to get some air.


	18. The Dweller

**A/N:** For those of you who know Cowboy Bebop like the back of your hand, a new character from the series is being introduced in this chapter. Shin from episode 26 is officially in the story. If you forgot what he looks like, I think you can google him. Anywho, read this chapter to find out what he was in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Faye walked out of she and Spike's condo wearing a short, white sundress, white high heels and huge sunglasses. She took Julia's apron with her so that she can drop it off at the city dump. She felt incredibly bad. And she loved it.

As she was clip clopping down the street, she accidentally dropped the apron, making her stop in her tracks and turn around. She bent to pick it up when a large, tan hand covered the apron. Faye slowly looked up to see an incredibly handsome man with dark spiky hair and dark green eyes.

"Excuse me, miss. Did you drop this?" The man looked into Faye's face and, though he recognized her, pretended not to, to eliminate any awkward feelings.

"I…I did. Thank you so much."

The two stood, looking at each other, as if they'd known each other from somewhere.

"This is a little strange, don't you think?" The man finally said, smiling an extremely gorgeous smile.

"Yes, it is." Faye smiled back. "I'm Faye Valentine."

"Ah. The singer. By the way, your concert was great." The man said, shaking her hand, firmly.

"Thank you very much, Mister….?"

"Nielson. Shin Nielson."

Faye covered her mouth with her hand. For the first time in her life, she felt star struck herself. "Shin Nielson??"

The man nodded, chuckling, as if he'd experienced this once before.

"You are…the best comedy screenwriter ever."

"Nah…" He said, shaking head as if he were trying to hide the tiny bit of arrogance he possessed.

"No, really. I've loved ALL of your movies."

"Thank you, thank you. I'm actually trying to take some time off. My daughter…she just turned 5 and I haven't spent very much time with her. So, I'm taking off at least a year or so to devote to her."

"Ah…" Faye nodded, placing her hands upon her hips.

"You see, her mother and I broke up about 2 years ago and our relationship isn't….let's just say our relationship isn't exactly a great one."

Faye giggled, covering her mouth. "Okay."

Shin smiled at Faye again, making her blush. "I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I've been in the company of a beautiful woman."

Faye's smile spread from ear to ear. "Thank you, Mr. Nielson."

"I can say that, right? I know you have this kick ass boyfriend. I hope this isn't a trap or anything to see what a guy like me would say to a woman like you."

"Of course not…and what do you mean a woman like me?" Faye asked curiously.

"I don't know. Famous…beautiful…lots of money…crazy buff boyfriend."

"Ah…it's not what it's cracked up to be."Faye shook her head as she looked down at her white wristwatch. "I've really gotta go, if that's alright."

"Go right ahead! You don't need my permission."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you. Buh bye." Faye walked off into the direction she was going before she and Shin bumped into each other, ready to throw this rag of an apron in the trash.

Shin watched Faye walk away, sighing. "What a perfect creature."

"Daddy! Come on! We're going to be late!" An alluring little girl with long black, silky hair and dark green eyes, wearing a yellow sundress ran from around the corner, pulling on the bottom of Shin's pant leg.

"Okay, Suri." Shin looked down at his 5 year old daughter, then back up at the direction in which Faye walked off and sighed.

* * *

As Faye began her walk home from the city dump, she found herself not being able to her Shin Nielson out of her head. He was so gorgeous, so nice, funny and friendly. But this was silly, she thought. She just met this guy. How could she be thinking about him? Why is she thinking about him? The love of her life was at home, waiting for her return. She brushed it off and began walking home faster, thinking about Spike and how desperately she wanted to see him.

"SPIKE! I'M HOME!" No answer. "SPIKE!"

Faye walked into their bedroom to see Spike, half sleep, staring at a picture of him and Julia.

"Spike, what are you doing?"

"Dwelling upon my torturous past."

Faye immediately snatched the photograph from Spike's hands and threw it onto the dresser. Spike sat up, due to this gutsy move.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Spike, do you know how insulting that is? For…for me to come home and you're in bed, staring at a picture of your ex girlfriend? Why have you been acting this way, lately? It's like this Julia thing is this on and off mood swing for you."

"Julia is NOT a thing, Faye!"

"I don't care what you wanna call it." Faye turned around the leave the room.

"You promised me that you wouldn't make me feel as if I were competing with her. And that's exactly what you've done for the past two days."

With that, Faye left the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

That night, Faye sat on the couch in the living room, watching an old western film. All of a sudden, she felt two huge hands grab her by the waist. She turned around the see Spike on the other side of the couch.

He walked around the couch and beside her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I've been acting." He whispered into her ear. "I hope you can forgive me for my shortcomings."

Faye looked into his flawless two toned eyes. She nodded yes as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her closer to him, caressing her lips with his. The couple fell backwards onto the couch, making nonstop love throughout the night.

* * *

Faye and Spike lay on the couch, entangled together in sheer nakedness. Faye lied awake, watching her lover peacefully sleep. Oh, how handsome he looked when he slept. He was flawless.

"Uh…Joooooliaaaaa…." All of a sudden, Spike began to stir in his sleep.

"Jooooooliaaa…..JOOOOOLIAAAAAA!!"

Faye's heart collapsed more and more every time he blurted out Julia's name. Each blow was so hard, it was making it harder for Faye to breathe. She ran out of the den and into she and Spike's room. She couldn't take it any longer. Her lover was longing for someone else. A dead woman. A dead woman who cheated on him. A dead woman who LIED to him. She lied on her huge bed, weeping and wondering what in the world she was going to do.


	19. Healing Old Wounds

**A/N:** I'm not exactly fond of this chapter because [A] there's no Spike or Jet in it, and [B] it's not written in the BEST way but I had to bring some old characters back so enjoy! and remember to R&R!

* * *

Faye threw on her Mickey Mouse shirt, a pair of footless tights, and her black high top converse and ran out of the door. She knew of only one place that she could go to get comfort. One place that she could be loved and know it.

When she got there, she sighed as she walked up the staircase and to the apartment. She knocked on the door once. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She knocked one more time. No answer. She sighed once more and turned away giving up all hope before hearing the door open.

"Faye?" Eunice said, not above a whisper as she hugged herself tightly, trying to keep her silk robe closed.

The two ex-friends stared at each other before Faye ran into Eunice's arms, crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Eunice whispered, stroking Faye's hair.

"You were right! Spike doesn't love me! He loves Julia! All he wants is Julia!"

Though Eunice, so badly, wanted to say 'I told you so', she could understand her friend's pain and led her into her and Jet's apartment, sitting her down on the couch.

"I thought you two were so happy." Eunice responded, holding Faye's hand as she wept.

"We were! And then, one day, he came home and it was like…he was a whole new person. He started comparing every little thing I did to….Julia. And…you were right. You were so right. I feel like a fool."

Eunice wiped Faye's face with her hand. "Don't say that! We all make mistakes, especially with those grimy creatures we call men."

Faye sniffled a bit, so grateful to have Eunice in her life and thinking about what a blind food she'd been to let their friendship go. "I met Shin Nielson yesterday."

Eunice's face broke into a huge smile. "Faye! He is so hot!"

"I know! He's so nice and funny. And he's single with a 5-year-old daughter."

"Uh oh…" Eunice raised her eyebrows. "Are you thinking about…you know…"

Faye quickly put 2 and 2 together. "No! No, No! I could never cheat on Spike."

"I don't mean that. I mean, breaking up with –"

"NO! I don't want to talk about it."

Eunice rolled her eyes and sat back onto the couch. "Jet finally said it."

"Said….what?" Faye asked with a smile having an idea of what it was.

"He said he loved me." Eunice smiled, looking more excited than she'd ever been.

"Oh, that's great!" Faye jumped. "Did you guys…?" Faye raised her eyebrows in a goofy way, hinting at what Eunice wanted more than anything.

"Hell yes! Oh my goodness, Faye. He was…the best I'd ever had."

Faye tried to smile, but she felt her eyes well up with tears once more. She collapsed onto the couch as she began to bawl once more. Eunice immediately hugged her friend as tight as she could.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"This whole thing with Spike." She choked. "I just want him to love me the way I love him….but I know that that could never happen."

Eunice continued to console her grief stricken friend, trying her hardest to believe that Spike could come around and find love with her, but deep down, knowing that that could never come true.

* * *

"So, Faye, what would you like?"

Faye didn't respond, adding sugar to her coffee. Eunice thought that taking her out to their favorite diner, The Spin, would make her feel better, but it didn't at all. Faye sat across from Eunice wearing a black head scarf over her head and very large and dark sunglasses to hide her face. Her body was covered by one of Eunice's black, baggy sweat suits.

Eunice sighed as she stared across the table at her friend.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay, honey. I'm coming!"

An adorable little girl with long black hair, pulled up in pigtails, a little jade sundress and eyes more green than fresh grass, ran into the diner, pulled her father by his finger. Eunice gasped as she caught a glimpse of the man.

"Faye! Faye!" Eunice whispered, excited. "There he is! There's Shin Nielson!"

Faye instantly turned around in her seat, taking her glasses off. Sure enough, it was him. She could only see the back of his head, but there was no mistaking that black, spiky hair.

Eunice cleared her throat very loudly to get his attention. It, to much of Faye's disapproval, worked.

"Eunice!" Faye whispered, giving Eunice's a pissed off face. Eunice merely shrugged as Shin walked towards the two women.

"Faye! What a coincidence." Shin said, resting his hand on the back of her chair.

"Yeah…" Faye responded, emotionless. "What a coincidence."

"Daddy! What are you doing?" The little girl ran to her father, and in front of Faye and Eunice's table.

"Oh what a pretty little girl!" Eunice said, looking into the girl's eyes.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Suri. Suri, this is Faye Valentine and…."

"Eunice Katz." Eunice responded, with a warm smile.

"Ms. Eunice Katz." Shin smiled down at his daughter, who smiled at the two women.

"Hi."

"She looks just like you." Faye couldn't help but say, now feeling a bit better.

"I get that a lot." Shin said, shaking his head.

"Faye told me that you two met the other day." Eunice looked at the two of them.

"Ah, so you actually remembered me."

Faye goofily smiled up at him, her cheeks becoming a rosy color.

"Yeah, we met. But I was a little disappointed that you left in such a hurry." He said, looking down at Faye.

"Why?" Faye was now a bit disappointed herself.

"Well, you left and I never got your phone number."

Faye giggled in response. "I'm sorry. I was in such a hurry. I had to throw something out."

"So what is it?" He murmured, lowering his head so that he and Faye's faces were leveled.

Faye's eyes grew as wide as golf balls and her cheeks were now the color of ripe tomatoes. "I…I…uhh…"

"385-457-8562." Eunice finally blurted out, so ready to push Faye towards Shin so that maybe she could forget about Spike.

Faye shot a harsh death glare over at Eunice, who was ignoring her and looking up at Shin.

"I'll remember that." Shin responded, looking at the two women with a killer smile.

"I hope you will." Eunice smiled cheerfully at the screenwriter.

"They don't have what I want, daddy! Can we go to the other diner down the street?" Suri ran to her father's side, pulling on his pant leg.

"Sure, sweetheart," He looked down at his daughter, gently patting her head. He then returned his look to the girls. "I'll catch up with you two later, yes?" Before leaving the diner, he gave Faye a sentimental and longing glance that made Faye's heart hop out of her chest.

"Oh, Faye. You'd REALLY be a fool to turned HIM down!"

Faye lowered her head and put her sunglasses back on, so confused and distraught that she wanted to crawl into a cave a never come out.


	20. It Had to End

"I'm gonna go home." Faye abruptly announced as she, Jet and Eunice sat at the dining room table, eating their dinner.

Eunice looked up at Faye as if she'd confessed to her a dark secret. Jet simply glanced at his best friend's girlfriend. "Good. Spike's practically dying without you."

Faye smiled at Jet. Eunice gave Jet a death glare. Jet shrugged. "What?"

"Faye, you can't!"

Faye leaned back in her chair, dropping her fork onto her plate. "And why not?"

Eunice looked at Jet, then back at Faye. "Because he totally wants Julia."

Faye looked over at Jet, who put his hands in the air and looked down as if he didn't want anything else to do with it. "W…well maybe he's changed."

"Wh-" Jet gently put his hand atop of Eunice's before Eunice would criticize Faye's decision. As she looked up at him, he swiftly shook his head as if telling her not to say anything more. Eunice sighed, looking back at Faye. "Do what you want."

Faye leaned in closely towards her friend. "Thank you." Eunice couldn't bring herself to look up at Faye, keeping her eyes on her plate. Faye gave a nod at Jet before pushing her plate away from her, getting up from her chair and leaving Jet and Eunice's apartment.

Jet looked over at Eunice as they heard the front door softly close. "Don't worry about her." Jet responded to the hurt look on Eunice's face. "She'll be okay. I promise." Eunice smiled at Jet and leaned into him, reaching behind his neck and rubbing the back of his balding head.

* * *

Faye stood in front of the door to her and Spike's condo. A million emotions swimming through her head. What was going to happen when she opened this door? Was Spike in here? What was Spike going to say? Unable to fight off her thoughts, she put the key into the lock and unlocked the door, twisting the knob and walking in.

Spike was slouched on the couch and appeared to be talking to someone. He immediately turned to the door upon it opening.

When he laid his eyes on Faye, he dropped the phone from his hand and his mouth gradually opened.

"Hey." She quietly said, still standing at in the foyer.

Spike shot up and quickly walked over to Faye before putting his finger on the bottom of her chin to lift her head and placing his lips on hers. His tongue angrily darted in and out of her mouth, a way he'd never kissed her before. He slowly separated his lips from hers, staring into her bright green irises. "Where have you been?" He whispered.

Faye kept her focus on his eyes. His telling eyes. "….Away."

Spike looked down at the floor. "I've….I've missed you…." He looked back up at Faye. "…So much, Faye."

Faye quickly looked down at the ground, nervous for a reason she didn't know. "I've missed you too." She nodded.

"I've miss you...more than I miss Julia."

Faye looked back up at Spike. She now made a decision. A Final decision. A decision that would determine her future. "This isn't going to work, Spike." She finally said it. She inhaled to try and hold back from the self-inflicted blow she'd just suffered.

"Wh-what?"

"It's not going to work. I…I need to go." Faye turned back to the door and opened it.

Spike quickly grabbed her arm. "Faye, wait!"

Faye roughly yanked her arm from his grasp. "I can't do this anymore. Goodbye, Spike." She ran out of the door and slammed it shut, leaving Spike staring at the door, waiting for her return.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes?" Eunice opened her front door to see a bawling Faye, make up streaming down her tear-stained face.

"I broke up with him. I…I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't continue trying to be someone I'm not."

Eunice watched Faye, shocked by her friend's sudden change of heart. She sympathetically smiled at Faye and wrapped her arms around her bringing her into her home.

* * *

Weeks passed by. Faye had began dating Shin Nielson, her screenwriting crush, and had fallen head over heels for his daughter, Suri. Eunice and Jet were now engaged and getting ready to move into a huge mansion. Eunice, like always, was extremely overexcited and getting on the laid-back Jet's nerves, though he loved her for it. There was no word of Spike, or what he was currently doing but Faye couldn't deny that she'd hadn't gotten completely over him. Every day, she'd try to convince herself that she was, but the reality of the situation was that she'd hadn't gotten over him and probably never would.

"CUT!" The director yelled from behind his huge and advanced camera.

"Spike, the line is very silly. You should have more of a playful demeanor, yes?" Shin Nielson stood behind the director, holding his manuscript for his comedy, _Never Too Much._

Spike nodded and walked off the set to the snack table.

* * *

"Where is Shin Nielson?"

"Ah, Ms. Valentine. He's been asking about you all this morning. He's over there, talking with the director."

"Oh, I see him." Faye Valentine clip clopped towards her boyfriend, wearing white pumps, and a short yellow sundress.

Shin turned around and smiled at the sight of his lovely companion. "Ah, you look great." He said, gently grabbing her shoulders and leaving a tender kiss on her flawless cheeks.

"How are you today?" She responded, giving him a heartfelt smile.

"Busy, busy, busy. Where's Suri?"

"She's with the nanny. I was going to take her shopping with Eunice and me. Was that okay?"

"Of course, honey. Do what you want. I'm awfully busy right now, though."

"Okay, I'll leave you to your work." Faye aimed to kiss him on the cheek when he all of sudden turned his face to kiss her on the lips.

Faye pulled away, loving every moment. "Oh, you're such a pig." She playfully, responded walking off the set. He smiled, watching her until she was completely out of sight.

As she walked glimpsed at the snack bar while passing it, she immediately caught the eye of the one and only Spike Spiegel, who instantly began to follow her, chanting her name, hoping that she would stop.

Faye walked quickly past the set of an empty windowed building, aware that the only man she truly loved was following her.

"Faye! Could you stop for just a minute! Please!"

Faye stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face him. It was their first time face to face in what seemed like years.

"What do you want, Spike?" Faye choked, beginning to tear up.

"Faye, why won't you talk to me? I call and leave a voice message every day. I drive by your house sometimes wanting to come in but not knowing what to say. All I want to know is why you won't talk to me. Why….why you don't wanna be with me."

"Because…I can't, Spike." Faye turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"But why?" Spike walked quickly after her, grabbing her forearm, violently, not letting go.

"Because it's never going to work!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT JULIA!"

Faye ripped her forearm out of Spike's now weak grasp. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I…I can't be her. I can't be someone I'm not. I'm tired of trying to be like someone else just for you to love me. Face it, Spike. You'll never love anyone as much of you loved Julia. And it's obvious. And though it breaks my heart… I have to be with someone who loves me for me.

"But I do…"

"No, Spike. You love the memories I bring back to you. Memories of her. And…I…I can't be her anymore. I won't be her anymore….you…you're the love of my life." With that, Faye stepped closer to him and touched the smoothness of his tan cheek. Then, quickly ripped herself away from him, for if she didn't she would have fallen into his trap once more. She left, without looking behind her, closing the door of a chapter in her life that she would always remember.

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**A/N****:** Finally, we're at the end of the road. Let me take this time to thank everyone for reading Like Animals and a special thanks to **Papai**, who was really the ONLY person to review it constantly and give me feedback. The ending of this story is quite sad, but I felt that it was going to end this way, regardless of anything that happened. Faye is a survivor and strong woman and with Spike she was weakened severely and she just couldn't be that type of woman. Though she was deeply in love with Spike, she had to end it, for he was causing her the most pain in her life. On to other things, I am working another Cowboy Bebop story, but this time it will be a romantic comedy. It's called **Restless** and it will be about Jet and Spike living together on the Bebop, Jet gets a girlfriend, who he eventually marries. They want Spike out of the Bebop, who keeps causing trouble and the girlfriend/wife gets her trusty friend, Faye Valentine, to try to get him out of there. I hope it sounds okay lol. But, anyways, thanks again for everyone who read.

x


End file.
